Saving Grace
by Wirtingforthesoul
Summary: 2 years ago Brooke moved back home after a heartbreaking break up with fiance Peyton, 2 years later Peyton moves back home, bringing back all the hurt, anger and bitterness between the two. They can't be in the same room let alone the same town.
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this story. I am looking forward to writing it, so let me know if you like it and if you want me to continue. Love forever and always.**

Saving Grace

Brooke Davis parked her car in the Scott's drive way, she got out and made her way to the front door with a smile. She rang the doorbell and waited for it to open, her smile widened when she heard little footsteps running to the door.

"James Lucas Scott, stop running!" Brooke let out a small laugh, the door opened to revile Haley James Scott standing on the other side. "Hi Brooke" Haley gave her a smile and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hi Hales and hi my trouble making Godson" They both laughed at the look that crossed over Jamie's face.

"I'm not a trouble maker Aunt Brooke!" Jamie lunged himself at her and hugged her legs tightly.

"How's Nathan doing?" Brooke ran her hand through the little boy's hair as she spoke to Haley.

"Good" Haley turned and Brooke looked over at Nathan Scott with a smile, he slightly limped over to them.

"Are you excited? Finally your last day of physical therapy" Nathan nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I really can't wait to be done" Brooke let out a laugh.

"You've done great Nathan, we're all proud of you" Haley nodded in agreement with Brooke.

"Thanks and thanks for taking him for the day" Nathan lightly ruffled Jamie's hair.

"Oh I don't mind" Brooke groaned out as she lifted Jamie on to her hip. "I love spending time with my Godson and Haley should be there on your last day"

"Thank you" They both said at the same time.

"Anytime, I gotta go open the store so say bye Jamie" Jamie turned his eyes to his parents.

"Bye mamma bye dad" Jamie waved at them.

"Bye, have fun today" Haley kissed him on his cheek.

Brooke wished Nathan good luck and headed to her car.

2 years ago Brooke moved back home to Tree Hill after a really nasty break up with her fiancé, one that was filled with hurt, anger and bitterness. Over the two years Brooke had opened a Clothes over Bros store in Tree Hill, much to her mother's dismay.

They finally reached the store; Brooke got out and helped Jamie out. They went over to the front and Brooke began to dig into her purse to find the keys.

"Jamie heads up" Brooke immediately looked up and laughed when she saw Lucas Scott running their way.

He grabbed Jamie and threw him over his shoulder.

"Uncle Lucas!" Brooke let out a laugh at the site; Jamie was upside down over Lucas shoulder.

"Put him down, before his mother shoots me" Lucas let out a playful sigh, he looked down at a still upside down Jamie.

"Your Aunt Brooke isn't any fun" Brooke gave him a playful glare.

"She's more fun than you" A look of shock crossed Lucas' face and Brooke laughed loud.

"Oh, you just got told by your four year old nephew" Lucas shook his head as he put Jamie down.

"Thanks Jamie, she's never going to let that go" Brooke laughed again as she opened the front door. "What are you up to today?" Lucas asked as they walked into the store.

"Just sitting around the store and I have a meeting that he's going to have to sit through" Brooke moved behind her counter and unlocked the draws.

"She makes you sit through a meeting and she's more fun than me?" Jamie gave him a small shrug in response, earning a laugh from both the adults.

"Actually he might not have to, what are you doing today?" Brooke pointed her finger at Lucas.

"Writing" Lucas crossed his arms.

"So nothing" Brooke laughed at Lucas's face again.

"Nice, real nice" Lucas shook his head with a smile.

"I'm kidding Luke, but really do you think you'll have time to pick him up before the meeting?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"What time's the meeting?" Brooke looked down at her watch.

"12" Brooke looked back up and Lucas nodded.

"Sure, I could pick him up" Brooke gave him a thankful smile.

"Jamie, you want to hang with your Uncle Lucas while I'm in that meeting, even though I'm more fun" Lucas let out a laugh.

"Sure, can we go to the river court?" Brooke and Lucas locked eyes, considering it.

"Ask Haley before you take him" Lucas nodded.

"Alright, I really have to go. Lindsay's really getting on my" Lucas covers Jamie's ears. "Ass" He whispered and uncovered Jamie's ears. "About the writing"

"Alright, we'll see you later" Lucas nodded and bent down to Jamie's level.

"See you later buddy" Lucas extended his arms and Jamie hugged him. "Later Brooke" Lucas gave her a wave as he walked out the door.

"Thanks again Luke" Brooke yelled before he was out the door.

"Anytime"

-  
>Brooke walked out from the back room and smiled at Haley as she walked in.<p>

"How was the meeting?" Haley asked as she got closer to Brooke.

"I love conference call's instead of face to face meetings, saves me the trouble of having to see my mother" Haley laughed. "Luke told you he has Jamie, right?"

"Yeah he did, I went to the River Court before I came here. I just wanted to invite you to Tric tonight" Brooke was about to reject the idea right away and Haley knew it, so she cut her off before she got the chance. "For Nathan, we want to celebrate that he's done with therapy"

"I don't know Hales that place..." Brooke trailed off.

"I know it holds a lot of memories for you, but it would mean a lot to Nathan, please?" Brooke thought it over for a second before rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Fine, I'll be there" Haley squealed and pulled Brooke into a hug, earning them a few looks from the customers.

"Be there for seven" Haley said as she pulled back.

"Alright, but I can only stay for two hours, I promised Millie that I'd close tonight" Haley nodded.

"That's fine ,being parents we don't like to stay out too late" Haley hugged Brooke once more. "See you tonight Brooke"

-  
>"Millie, are you sure you don't mind me going for a while?" Millicent Huxtable gave her a nod with a smile.<p>

"Yeah I'm sure, but you'll be back before ten, right?" Brooke nodded as she grabbed her purse.

"Of course, I promised you I would close up tonight and I will" Brooke dug into her purse and pulled out her keys. "Thanks Millie"

"No problem, tell everyone I said hi" Brooke said she would and walked out the door.

Brooke made her way to her car and made her way to Tric, she got to Tric fast. When she got there she just sat in her car for a few minutes, she stared at the building and for a split second considered driving away. Today was the first day Brooke would be going to Tric in four years and Brooke knew why the second memories started coming back to her.

Brooke ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath, she grabbed her purse and got out of her car and headed to the front door. She walked in and smiled when she saw her friends, she began to walk over to them.

"Hey guys" Nathan was the first to greet her back.

"Brooke!" Nathan pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you came"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Brooke pulled back from the hug and went over to Lucas and Haley, giving them each a hug. "How was your last day Nate? You're still limping"

'Yeah, she said that will go with time, I have to work out but not to excessively" Brooke nodded.

"We're all really proud of you Nathan, we all know how hard this was for you" Lucas patted his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks guys and thank you for supporting me through it" Nathan turned his eyes to Haley. "Thank you for putting up with me when I was hard to be around"

"Don't thank me, I love you and I will always be there for you" Haley leaned in and kissed Nathan.

"Aw" Brooke and Lucas said at the same time, causing the couple to break apart.

"Shut up" Haley said with a laugh as she lightly punched Lucas.

"So Nathan, when are you gonna cut that ugly ass hair off" Haley and Lucas laughed, while Nathan glared at Brooke.

"It's like he's trying to bring back the mullet" Haley ran a hand through his hair.

"Why are you guys getting down on my hair? Lucas likes it" Nathan turned his eyes to Lucas for support.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic when I said that" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll cut it" The other three gave a small applause. "Whatever, it still looks better than Luke's when he came back from Charleston" Lucas put a hand over his heart and acted like Nathan's comment hurt.

"It's true" Brooke said as she lightly elbowed Luke.

"Come on guys let's go dance" Haley turned to Nathan. "Because now you can" Nathan smiled and they all followed Haley to the dance floor.

-  
>Later that night Brooke was getting ready to leave, she turned to the other three as she put her purse over her shoulder.<p>

"Alright, this has been fun guys but I gotta takeoff" She gave Lucas and Haley a hug before turning to Nathan.

"I'll walk you out" Nathan said before Brooke could hug him, Brooke nodded.

They were silent till they reached Brooke's car.

"Thank you for coming tonight" Nathan stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the car.

"I told you Nate, I wasn't going to miss it for anything" Nathan shook his head.

"Let me rephrase that, thank you for coming _here_ tonight" An understanding look crossed over Brooke's face, she gave him a slow nod. "I know it must have been hard for you, I just want you to know that I really appreciate you being here" Nathan pulled Brooke into a hug. "I love you Brooke Davis"

"I love you too Nathan Scott" Brooke pulled away from Nathan and got into her car, she waved at him before taking off.

Brooke made it back to the store and with a smile walked in.

"Hey Millie" Mille smiled at Brooke as she walked around the counter.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Brooke nodded. "That customer" Millie pointed to a woman in the back of the store. "Has been waiting for you"

"Alright, thanks. Have a good night Millie" Millie smiled and walked out of the store.

Brooke walked over to the counter and put her purse down; Brooke turned her eyes to the woman in the back. She didn't recognize her from the back , after a moment Brooke began to make her way over to the woman.

"Hi, I heard you were waiting for me?" Brooke spoke to the woman's back.

"Yeah I was" Brooke's face fell when she heard the voice, she knew that voice anywhere.

"Peyton?" The woman turned around and sure enough it was Brooke's ex fiancé, Peyton Sawyer.

"Hi Brooke" When their eyes locked it was like looking into a mirror, both held a cold look.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"


	2. A 4 year old memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry for the late update. I have had a serious case of writers block, but now it's fixed and I update quick again. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think, love forever and always. **

"You kicked her out of the store?" Haley asked in shock.

"What else was I going to do?" Brooke took a seat beside Haley and took a sip of her coffee.

"A normal person would talk to her" Brooke glared at Nathan as he walked into the kitchen.

"Did you talk to Haley when she came back from her tour?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"That was different" Nathan took a seat on the other side of Haley.

"How?" Nathan took a sip of his own coffee before answering.

"You're as much to blame as she is" Brooke rolled her eyes at the answer.

"Shut up Nathan, you're supposed to be on my side" Haley and Nathan both turned their head's sharply to Brooke.

"No, no, no" Haley started. "We are not taking sides, especially now that she's home. We aren't getting caught between this..." Haley trailed off trying to figure out the right words.

"High school bullshit drama" Nathan finished.

"Exactly" The three of them let out a laugh.

"Yeah I know" Brooke finished off the coffee; she lifted her wrist to check the time. "Thanks for the talk but I gotta go to work" Brooke stood up. "Where's my Godson? I want to say hi before I go"

"Brooke, it's Saturday morning, he is not going to get up" Haley said with a chuckle.

"Like father like son" Brooke mumbled.

"Hey, I'm up aren't I?" Brooke and Haley both let out a laugh.

"It's one of the rare occasions" Nathan gave Brooke a playful glare.

"Go to work Davis" Nathan pointed to the entrance of the house of the house.

"Bye guys" They waved at Brooke before she walked out the door.

-  
>Later that day Lucas walked into Nathan and Haley's house, he was going to take Jamie to the river court for a bit. When he got there they told him to sit for a while, while Jamie finished his lunch.<p>

"Luke?" Lucas turned his head away from the video game he was playing with Nathan to Haley.

"What's up Hales?" Lucas turned back to the game and made sure he hand paused it, making sure to give Haley his full attention.

"Have you talked to Brooke since yesterday?" Nathan let out a laugh, knowing where Haley was taking this.

"Um, no why?" Lucas frowned at Nathan and then at Haley when she let out a laugh.

Haley opened her mouth to respond when the doorbell cut her off, she made her way to the door and looked through the peephole. She turned back around and looked at Nathan.

"It's Peyton" She whispered to him and it cause Lucas to nearly choke on the drink he was sipping.

"Peyton?" His voice as low as Haley's, Nathan nodded. "Peyton's back?" Nathan nodded again. "And Brooke knows?" Another nod, Lucas groaned and ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back on the couch. "Tree Hill was so calm too" Nathan let out a laugh.

Haley shook her head in amusement; she took a deep breath and opened the door. When she saw Peyton she gave her a big smile.

"Oh my God Peyton, come in" Haley held the door open as Peyton stepped inside.

"Haley James Scott, I've missed you" Peyton pulled Haley into a tight hug.

"Oh, I've miss you too" Haley pulled back from the hug. "So have they" Haley pointed to the living room.

"My two favourite Scott Boys" Peyton said as she walked into the living room.

"You're about to have a third" Nathan looked over his shoulder toward the kitchen. "Jamie, come here"

Jamie walked into the room shyly when he saw a new face, when Peyton saw him her face broke out into a beaming smile.

"Wow Jamie, you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you" Peyton bent down to his level.

"Well the last time you saw him he was a new born" Haley bent down to Jamie's level as well and let out a laugh at the look Peyton was giving her, Peyton dropped the glare and smirked at the comment when Haley laughed. "Jamie, this is your Aunt Peyton"

What Haley said was true; Peyton had only seen Jamie after he was born. She had kept in contact with all three of them when she and Brooke had left Tree Hill through phone, after the breakup she still kept in touch; it was how she found out Brooke moved back home and opened a store. However, visits were never an option at the time due to the money and Peyton's lack of it for a while.

"Hi" Jamie gave a small wave.

"Hi Jamie" Peyton couldn't believe how much this boy had grown in only four years.

"J. Luke" Jamie bent his head slightly back to look up at Lucas. "Why don't you go finish your lunch so we can go to the river court?"

"Okay" Jamie waved at Peyton once more before walking away.

"Lucas, he looks way too much like you to just be your nephew" Peyton said as she began to stand up causing Haley and Lucas to laugh.

"Don't encourage him, he rubs that in my face enough" Nathan lightly shoved Lucas.

"So, can I get my hugs now or what?" Peyton extended her arms out to both boys.

Lucas and Nathan both smiled as they each pulled Peyton into a hug.

"What are you doing back home?" Haley indicated for her to take a seat.

"Well the internship in LA ended and they offered me a job at the label" Peyton looked at the shocked faces, everyone knew that this was Peyton's dream, what she worked her ass off for.

"Peyton, that's great" Nathan said with a pat on her shoulder.

"Yeah it would have been, but I didn't take it" The other three looked at each other, not sure what to say to Peyton.

"Why?" Lucas finally asked. "I mean Peyton, this is everything you've worked for" Peyton nodded.

"I know, trust me I know, but I just...I missed home" Peyton gave them a small shrug.

"So you gave up the job and moved back?" Haley asked and Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, look I know it sounds crazy I get that, but when I took that internship I had the intention of coming home when it was over. My boss was a jack ass and no matter what I did it was never good enough for him, I never thought that he would ever offer me a job" Peyton crossed her legs and leaned back.

"But why didn't you take it? I know you missed home, but you could have visited us and kept the job" Nathan raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know, but my boss was a real ass and I just couldn't work under that man. I have a plan though" All three of them gave Peyton a look that said to go on. "I'm planning on opening my own record label"

"Peyton, that's great" Lucas said after a moment.

"Thanks, I know it's going to take time and money, both of which I don't have much of" They all let out a laugh. "But, I really think this is going to work for me...I'll make it work"

Silence took over before Haley asked the question that everyone else was thinking of.

"So, you went to see Brooke?" Peyton nodded as she ran a hand through her hair.

Before Peyton could answer, Jamie ran back into the room.

"I'm ready to go Uncle Luke" Haley let out a laugh.

"You're not going in those PJ's, go and change I laid some clothes out for you" Jamie nodded and headed upstairs, as soon as Jamie was gone all eyes turned back to Peyton.

"Um, yeah" Peyton looked away from them.

"Well that was smart" Peyton lifted her eyes to Lucas. "I mean after everything that happened between you two that would be the smart thing to do" Sarcasm lacing the older Scott's voice.

"Peyton, what were you thinking?" Haley's asked softly.

"I don't know, I was driving around and I saw Clothes over Bros and..." Peyton let out a sigh. "And I just had to see her, when I went in the girl in there told that she wasn't there and I was going to leave but she told me that Brooke would be back soon"

"She told us it didn't go well" Peyton nodded at Nathan.

"It didn't, she kicked me out as soon as I said I was back. It's for the better though, because if we did start talking we would have argued about the past" Peyton said with a shrug.

"What did you expect to happen?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, I know seeing her was a mistake but I just...I don't know" Peyton ran a hand over her face.

"Do you want to get back together with her?" Peyton immediately shook her head at Nathan's question.

"No, hell no, it took forever to get over her and I don't want to go through that again" Before anything else could be said, Jamie walked back down stairs.

"Can we go now?" Jamie asked Lucas.

"Yeah little man, let's go" Lucas stood up as did Peyton.

"I should get going too, I have to check Tric out" Everyone said their goodbyes.

Nathan and Haley watched both cars dive out if their drive ways.

"Tree Hill is about to become Tree Hell again isn't it?" Nathan asked as he closed the door.

"Oh yeah" Nathan let out a laugh.

-  
>Peyton parked her car behind Tric; she got out and made her way to the back entrance of Tric. As she stepped on the back stairs a memory hit her like a two by four.<p>

**_4 years ago_**

_Peyton walked up to a very pregnant Haley and took a seat beside her, she had just introduced the last band she would introduce for a while. _

_"Hey Hales, how are you doing?" Peyton asked. _

_"I'm good, tired and sore but good" They both let out a laugh. _

_Peyton took a look around the club, she saw Lucas and Nathan at the bar and Rachel with Mouth at the DJ station...So where the hell was her girlfriend._

_"Where's Brooke?"Peyton turned her eyes back to Haley._

_"She's out back, she's upset about the collage thing" Peyton nodded. _

_Going to different school's after graduation was taking its toll on Brooke, but Peyton knew something Brooke didn't and she was about to make it right. _

_"I think it's time you told her" Peyton nodded as she stood up. _

_"I agree" Peyton made her way outside. _

_Peyton stepped outside and saw Brooke sitting on the last step, she made her way over to Brooke and took a seat beside her; wrapping an arm around her shoulders. _

_"Hey" Brooke's voice was soft._

_"Hey" Peyton placed a small kiss on Brooke's temple. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, just thinking" Brooke placed a hand on Peyton's knee and shifted closer to Peyton. _

_"I bet my club I know what it's about" Brooke chuckled._

_"It's a bet you'd win" Brooke lifted her head and kissed Peyton softly. _

_"Brooke-"Brooke cut her off. _

_"I know, I know we've talked about this. We're going to see each other monthly, but before you know it monthly becomes every three months and every three months becomes ever six and then suddenly we're only seeing each other yearly" Peyton was trying her best not to laugh at how frantic Brooke was getting."Then we just stop seeing each other, but we're not broken up so we call each other to make up for not seeing each other, but before we know we start missing each other's calls and start leaving messages. At first we start returning the messages but it becomes pointless because we miss the calls anyway. Then BAM, we're broken up" _

_"Thought a lot about that did you?" Peyton asked with a smirk that went unseen by Brooke._

_"Yeah, kinda" Peyton let out a laugh and Brooke looked up at her with a glare. "Don't laugh at me Peyton" _

_"Brooke...Come here" Peyton pulled Brooke tightly against her, she the crown of her head. "That is not going to happen" _

_"You don't know that Peyton" Brooke spoke against her neck. "When people are separated they drift apart without even knowing it" Brooke lifted her head. "I know we love each other like hell and that is going to make a big difference, I just don't know if it's going to make a big enough difference" _

_"It's not going to matter Brooke" Brooke shook her head. _

_"It matters Peyton, distance matter, it all matters and I don't want to drift from you because I love you" Brooke turned her face down and away from Peyton. _

_"We're not going to drift" Peyton insisted. _

_"Peyton-"_

_"I'm going to NYU" Silence took over. _

_"What?" Brooke's face held a shocked expression and it was just too cute. _

_"I got in to NYU for the business program I wanted" Brooke had no idea what to say. _

_"Peyton, no" Peyton's face dropped. _

_"What do you mean no?" Peyton raised an eyebrow. _

_"I mean, that LA was the place you wanted to be it was your dream and I will not take that from you. Sorry, you can't do it, I won't let you" Peyton put her forehead against Brooke's._

_"Well you can't stop me baby, I already booked my flight" Brooke pulled away from Peyton, before she had a chance to say anything Peyton continued to talk. "This is what I want Brooke, I wouldn't do it if I didn't want it. I don't want to be away from you, I love you too much not to spend every single day I can with you" _

_"Peyton, I don't know what to say" Brooke's eyes welled up with tears. _

_"You don't have to say anything, I love you and I want to be with you and if going to New York means I get to be with you all the time then that's what I want" Peyton put her forehead against Brooke's again._

_"I love you too Peyton, so much" Brooke connected their lips in a sweet kiss. "Thank you, I really could have handled being so far away from you" _

_"Well now you don't have to think of it" Peyton brought their lips together again. "Come on, let's go back in and have one last dance as a high school couple"_

_"Oh, about graduation" Peyton nodded. "Bring a bucket with you tomorrow"_

_"Why?" Peyton asked as they stood up. _

_"Because when you seem my dress you're going to be drooling" They both laughed. _

_"Nice, very nice"_

**Present time**

Peyton shook the memory out of her head and made her way into Tric.


	3. To party or to fight?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, thanks so much for the reviews. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know what you think, love forever and always. **

_4 years ago_

_It was August and Brooke and Peyton had just bought their first apartment together, and now they were finally moved in._

_"Brooke, shopping with you in New York is just as bad as shopping with you in Tree Hill, how is that possible?" Brooke let out a laugh. _

_"Sorry baby, but we need this stuff for the apartment" Peyton rolled her eyes as she placed some bags down on the counter in their kitchen._

_"There is nothing at Barneys that we need here" Peyton said with a laugh as she walked over to Brooke, wrapping her arms around her waist. _

_"Really?" Brooke asked as she wrapped her own arms around Peyton's shoulders. "What about lingerie?"_

_"Okay, that we need" Peyton said with a laugh as she kissed Brooke."You know" Peyton said between kisses. "We haven't broken in the new bed yet" Brooke laughed in the kiss before breaking it, she moved her lips near Peyton's ear. _

_"I'll meet you there" She whispered before lightly biting down on Peyton's ear._

Brooke was broken out of her trance when the door to her store opened, she smiled at Haley.

It has been two weeks since Peyton moved back home and the two of them have never been in the same room again. That was all about to change, because a week ago Lucas had asked Lindsay to marry him and this Saturday was their engagement party.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said as she walked to the counter.

"Hey Teacher mom" Broke walked around the counter to hug Haley.

"So, I'm just going to ask because if I don't I'm never going to, Lucas and Lindsay are having their engagement party at my house and they want you there. So, are you going to be there?" Brooke let out a sigh and leaned against the counter behind her.

"Is she going to be there" They both knew who Brooke was talking about.

"Yes"

"Then no" Brooke turned to walk away but Haley stopped her.

"Please Brooke, do this for Lucas" Brooke crossed her arms and let out a deep breath.

"Haley, I can't be in the same room as her" Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Peyton is willing to put your differences aside to celebrate a good friend's announcement, why can't you do the same?" Brooke had to admit, Haley made a good point.

"Fine, I'll be there but I don't think I'm going to be nice to her" Haley shook her head.

"Brooke..." She trailed off.

"I'll try, but I'm not making promises" Brooke said with a small laugh.

"Fine, but please remember that Jamie will be there" Haley said with a small smile and walked began to walk out of the store.

-  
>Peyton was in a store later that evening with Lucas, shopping for something to wear to his engagement party.<p>

"Ugh, there's nothing here that I want!" Peyton ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"You could always shop at Clothes over Bros, I'm sure you'll find something there" Peyton turned to Lucas sharply and smacked his arm. "Ow, it was a joke relax"

"You better hope she doesn't say anything to me that she's going to regret at the party or you're going to see a repeat of the cat fight with Nikki" Lucas could stop the laugh.

"Please try and be civil, I want to have a good party in Tree Hill for once" Peyton let out a laugh and nodded.

"So are you excited, you're getting married" Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, it doesn't get any better than this Peyton" Peyton face dropped slightly, she remembered that feeling.

"Yeah, I know" Lucas felt bad right away.

"Peyton, I didn't-"Peyton cut him off.

"No, don't be sorry, you have every right to be happy and I am happy for you. Enjoy it Lucas, you deserve it, you both do" Lucas gave her a smile and pulled her into a small hug.

"You'll find the person for you Peyton" Peyton let out a humourless laugh.

"I thought Brooke was that person, now I don't know what to look for anymore" Peyton said with a sad smile.

-  
>"Is he asleep?" Nathan asked Haley as she walked down the stairs.<p>

"Yeah, out like a light, I don't know what Skillz does with him but he always comes home exhausted" Nathan let out a small laugh; he lifted his arm and let Haley snuggle into his side.

"So is everything set for Saturday?" Haley gave him a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried about those two being in the same room together" Nathan nodded in agreement.

"I think it'll be fine as long as they don't talk to each other" Haley chuckled.

"Can you do me a favour?" Haley looked up at Nathan and he nodded. "Can you make sure to get Jamie out of the room if something does go down between the two of them?"

"Of course, he doesn't need to know that language now" They let out a laugh.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Haley stood up and helped Nathan up, they made their way to the stairs.

-  
>Brooke was lying in bed, tossing and turning, would this party be a good idea? An engagement party with Peyton, that was going to bring back a lot of memories, some good and some hurtful. Could she sit through that and not cry or yell, after everything the two of them have been through, could Peyton?<p>

_Maybe I'll just get really drunk and then I won't remember what I do_

Brooke thought sarcastically, after a long while sleep finally took over Brooke.

-  
>Saturday came faster than both Brooke and Peyton wanted, Brooke drove into the Scott's drive way and at the same time so did someone else, but behind Brooke so she didn't know.<p>

Brooke got out of the car and turned when she heard someone close their car door, her eyes connected with Peyton's green eyes.

They both let out a sigh and headed to the door, keeping as much distance from each other as they could. Brooke was about to knock on the door but Peyton beat her too it, Brooke rolled her eyes and when Peyton saw she did the same thing.

Haley opened the door and didn't hide the surprise that came to her face when she saw them together; she opened the door wider and let them with without a word.

"Did they come together?" Haley turned to look at Nathan a she closed the door.

"At the same time I think" Nathan shook his head.

"Well that's a good sign" They both let out a laugh.

**A/N I know it was rushed sorry, but that was because I wanted to hurry to the dinner, next chapter is going to be the dinner. **


	4. Dinner talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, thanks so much for the reviews. I really hope you guys like this chapter it is the much awaited dinner party. Let me know what you think, love forever and always.**

Haley quickly made her way to Lucas and Nathan once the guest had arrived, she tugged on both their arms silently telling them to walk with her. Once they were away from everyone one, Haley began to talk.

"This is the plan, we are going to keep them away from each other as long as we possibly can and when we have to eat dinner we're going to make sure that they are nowhere near each other. We clear?" Haley asked the brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds good" They said at the same time.

-  
>On the other side of the house Peyton was watching Brooke interact with Lindsay, she was on the couch sipping her drink as a memory invaded her thoughts.<p>

_4 years ago _

_Peyton walked into their apartment after finishing her last exam of the semester and was pleasantly surprised to see the apartment covered with rose petals and emulated with candle light. With a smile she followed the trail of petals and found herself in their bedroom, on the dresser was two wine glasses and a box of Peyton's favourite chocolates. She almost jumped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind; she quickly relaxed when light kisses were pressed against her neck._

_"Well this is nice" Peyton's voice husky but soft. _

_"I thought you needed something for the stress" Peyton moaned when Brooke began to rub her sides._

_Brooke wasn't lying, it had been a stressful school semester and Peyton was really feeling it, it didn't help that Brooke had a completely different schedule and they barely got anytime together. However, now that the fall semester was done she and Brooke would be spending a lot of time making up for it, apparently starting tonight. _

_"Mmmm you're right, I need this" Peyton could feel Brooke smiling against her neck._

_Brooke had less of a stressful semester, her fashion career was staring to pick up and Peyton couldn't be happier for her. _

_Peyton let out a groan when Brooke moved away from her and over to the dresser, picking up both glasses of wine. _

_"Glass of wine?" Brooke extended the glass of red wine with a teasing smile. _

_Peyton walked up to her and took both glasses out of her hand and placed them back down, she took a hold of Brooke's waist and pulled her close once again. _

_"You know I love your taste of wine right?" Brooke nodded slowly as she wrapped her arms around Peyton's shoulders."But you know I love your taste more right" Brooke moaned at the words. "I'll tell you a secret" Peyton leaned in and placed a teasingly soft kiss on Brooke's neck. "Wine tastes even better after sex" Peyton leaned in and captured Brooke's lips._

Peyton was broken out of her trance when she heard her name being called; she looked up and saw Nathan standing in front of her.

"Where'd you go?" Nathan asked with a small smile as he took a seat beside Peyton.

Peyton threw a glance at Brooke before answering.

"No where special" She looked back at Nathan with her best fake smile.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" Nathan's voice held the concern he really felt.

"Yeah, look tonight is not about me or her, it's about Lucas and Lindsay and I promise I won't take the attention of them" Nathan gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you" Nathan patted her thigh.

-  
>Brooke was walking around the house, doing her best to stay away from Peyton fearing what might come out of her mouth if she talked to her. A smile broke out on her face when she saw Jamie playing Rock Band with his Uncle Lucas, Brooke quickly made her way to him and bombarded him with kisses to which he let out a squeal; Lucas paused the game and watched the two while laughing.<p>

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie whined.

"Sorry, I just missed you" Brooke said with one final kiss to the top of his head.

"But I saw you yesterday, how can you already miss me?" Lucas and Brooke both laughed at that.

"Because I love you so much monster ball" Jamie scrunched up his face at the nickname before shaking his head.

"I'm gonna go get a drink Uncle Lucas, I'll be right back" Jamie took of the guitar he had on and handed it to Brooke, who placed it on the couch.

"Monster ball, really?" Lucas asked with a small smile as he removed his guitar as well.

"Yeah, it just kinda came to me" They both let out a laugh. "Congratulations Luke" Brooke opened her arms for him and he quickly hugged her.

"Thank you" Lucas placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling away.

"I can't believe you're getting married" Brooke said with a small laugh.

"I know right" Brooke couldn't describe the look she saw in Lucas' eyes but she knew it was something amazing. "I'll tell you though; it's the greatest feeling in the world"

"I'm so happy for you Luke" Brooke pulled him into another hug.

_I know it's the greatest feeling, I remember it everyday_

She thought, Brooke pulled back from the hug and excused herself. She needed some air so she made her way to the backyard; it was a chilly night so she wrapped her arms around her bare arms as the memory worked its way into her mind.

_3 years ago_

_New York City during the winter was one of the most magnificent things in the world, Brooke could walk around the city everyday and still be amazed every day, but when she was walking with Peyton it was even more amazing. Tonight was one of those nights, it was the day before New Year's Day and Peyton suggested that they take a walk around the city and Brooke was quick to agree. Holding Peyton's hand while strolling down Central Park was a great feeling and Brooke was sure that she would never tire of it, Peyton pulled her toward the Bow Bridge, the bridge always looked spectacular at night and tonight was no different. They stood at the bridge looking at the water below in silence. _

_"Brooke?" Brooke looked away from the water and at Peyton. "You know I love you right?" _

_"Yeah, I love you too Peyton" Brooke stated to feel a little bit of worry creep up in her chest. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, yeah" Peyton took a deep breath before turning her body to face Brooke. "I need you to know how happy you make me; since we've been together you have made me smile, laugh and love more than I thought I ever could. I always believed that people always leave, but you never have even when I pushed you, you never left my side" Peyton felt tears begin to build up but she had to control them this had to be perfect. _

_"Of course I never left your side baby, that's what friendship is" Peyton shook her head._

_"No, that's what love is and I can't tell you how much I love you for always being there for me" Peyton took a deep breath before continuing. "My mom thought me something before she died that I will never forget, she said to never try hard to be with someone, that the perfect person is out there and they will come to me and I will know it when we get together. It's you Brooke, it's you that I'm meant to be with and it's you that I want to spend the rest of my life with, So..." Brooke let out a gasp as Peyton pulled out a velvet box, a smile on her face when she saw Brooke cover her mouth and tears began to well up. Hopefully happy tears, was Peyton's after thought. "Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" Peyton opened the box to revel a small sliver diamond ring, it wasn't much but Peyton knew Brooke wouldn't care. _

_"Oh my God Peyton" Brooke chocked out as she looked at the engagement ring. "Yes, yes!" Brook flung herself at Peyton and Peyton had to make sure she had a hold of the ring. _

_When they pulled back Brooke pulled her into a kiss that was full of love and passion, when they broke apart Peyton placed her forehead against Brookes. _

_"I love you so much Peyton" Brooke said through her tears._

_Peyton pulled back and took the engagement right out of the box, placing the box back into her pocket, she took Brooke's hand into her own and slipped the ring onto her finger with teary eyes and a smile. _

Brooke wiped the single tear that fell at the memory and took a deep breath, it was the past and that's where it'll stay.

"Brooke?" Brooke turned and smiled at Haley. "Dinner" Brooke nodded and followed her back into the house.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed that Peyton was on one end of the table, so she made sure to sit on the other end.

Dinner started and it was relatively quiet till Lindsay broke it.

"Peyton, Lucas told me that you plan on opening a record company here that's pretty amazing" Peyton nodded with a smile as she swallowed her food.

"Thanks, it's always been a dream of mine to own my own company" Brooke let out a scoff and Peyton turned her eyes to Brooke.

"So, why did you go to LA to work for someone else's company?" Peyton had a lot of answers for that question, but decided to keep her cool; remembering the promise she made to Nathan.

"For the experience" Brooke nodded with a small smirk, Haley let out a sigh as she connected her eyes with Nathan they both knew what that smirk meant.

"Really, how'd that work for you, got that company open yet with all that experience?" Peyton knew the sarcastic tone well; she heard it for most of her life.

"God Brooke, why do you have to be such a bitch?" Peyton slammed her fork down.

"So, me asking a question makes' me a bitch? Someone's a bit defensive" Peyton shook her head.

"No, I haven't opened my company yet. Some of us aren't lucky enough to have mommy's money to help us with our careers" That one hit a nerve and Peyton knew it.

"Some of us were actually lucky enough to _have _a mom" And there was the low blow.

"Brooke!" Haley yelled in shock, that was taking things too far. Concerned looks were shot at Peyton and glares at Brooke.

Brooke and Peyton stared each other down, Peyton's expression was unreadable and no one knew what to expect next after a comment like that.

"Jamie, go upstairs" Nathan said to his son without looking at him.

"But I'm not finished eating" Nathan looked at him sharply.

"I'll get McDonald's later, go to your room now" Jamie sighed, but quickly made his way upstairs.

"Fuck you Brooke" Peyton hissed, she stood up but didn't leave. "I may not have had my mom around a lot because she _died_, but at least she loved me. You live everyday trying to prove yourself to your mother to get her to show some sort of love, but what do you get in return? Not love, you get a mother who wants to run your life, who wants your money and who wants your company. You never had a mom either Brooke; stop living in that fucking fantasy where you think she was ever a mother to you" Peyton turned her teary eyes to Lucas and Lindsay. "Congratulations, I wish you the best but I just can't be here right now" She moved her eyes to Haley. "Thank you for the dinner" With one finally glance at Brooke Peyton left the house.

All eyes turned to Brooke, this time softer than the glares they sent her way earlier knowing that what Peyton said was probably a stab to the chest for her; Not as bad as what she said to Peyton but still it was painful to hear.

They heard Peyton's car pull of the drive way and that brought Brooke out of her trance, she stood up from the table.

"Congratulations" She said to Lucas and Lindsay before walking out of the house.

The four on the table were left in silence, no one knew what to say or do.

"What the hell just happened?" Lindsay asked, her voice held shock and confusion.

"Welcome to Tree Hill" Lucas said with a small laugh.

"Otherwise known as Tree Hell" Nathan said with the same laugh.


	5. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, thanks so much for the reviews. I really hope you guys like this chapter it is the much awaited dinner party. Let me know what you think it's the very much awaited memory, love forever and always.**

_2 years ago _

_A year had gone by since they had gotten engaged and things weren't so great, Peyton let her eyes glance at the time on the bedside table and the red numbers screamed '5:00am". Peyton let out a sigh and rolled over to the other side of the bed, she started at the empty space that used to occupy her fiancé. Peyton looked at the engagement ring on her finger, the one Brooke went out and got her the day after their engagement, and twirled it around her finger. _

_She heard the front door of their apartment close and then heard Brooke's voice, yelling, on the phone, Peyton moved out of the bed and headed to the living room. Since Brooke's clothing line took off this is how Peyton spent most of the nights. Staying up till Brooke got home or falling asleep while waiting for Brooke to get home. _

_"No, listen to me very carefully, the Fall Line up needs to go to Macys okay?" Brooke asked as she threw her bag on to the couch. "Yes...JC Penny and I have a meeting tomorrow and if it goes well then we will get them some of the Winter Line...Yes, thank you" Brooke hung up the phone and ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She turned and was surprised to see Peyton standing in the doorway of the living room, leaning against the doorway and arms crossed. _

_"You're home late" Peyton's voice held no emotion._

_"Yeah, busy day, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Brooke said as she took off her coat, tossing it on the couch. _

_"You didn't" Peyton made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. _

_"What were you doing awake?" Brooke made her way to the counter and sat on one of the bar stools. _

_"Waiting for you to come home, been doing it every night for...almost a year" Peyton said with a shrug. _

_"Peyton, I can't help it" Brooke said with a sigh. "This is the job" _

_"I know, trust me I get that" Peyton took a sip out of her water. _

_"Okay, then what's the problem? Because clearly there is one" Brooke said in a tired voice. _

_"You know what it's late Brooke and I really don't want to get into this now" Peyton moved away from the kitchen. _

_"Get into what? I don't even know what 'this' is" Peyton ran a hand through her hair before turning back to Brooke. _

_"Forget it, okay? Forget I said anything" Brooke was about to say something but Peyton cut her off. "I have to be up in 2 hours, I'm going to be. Are you coming?" Peyton asked with a raise eyebrow. _

_"Yeah, I'll be there soon" Peyton nodded and headed to the bedroom, before she could go inside she heard Brooke's cell ring. Peyton shook her head, knowing Brooke wasn't coming anytime soon. _

_The next day Peyton got a phone offering her a job in LA and Peyton was so close to accepting it, it would have been the easy way out of a relationship that was slowly going to hell. _

_She waited for Brooke to get home that night, hoping that she would get home earlier and her hope was fulfilled when Brooke walked through the apartment door at 9:00pm, the first time in...forever. _

_"Hey" Peyton said softly when Brooke walked into the living room._

_"Hey" Before Peyton could say anything, Brooke hurried to their bedroom. Peyton quickly followed her. _

_When she walked into the bedroom she saw Brooke looking through her wardrobe._

_"Where are you going?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat down on their bed. _

_"I have a red carpet event I need to attend" Brooke answered without glancing at Peyton. _

_"Do you have a second, I need to talk to you" Peyton made her way over to Brooke._

_"Can it wait till later Peyton, I really need to get going" Brooke pulled a dress from the closet and made her way to the bathroom to change. _

_Peyton ran a frustrated hand through her hair and walked back into the living room, when Brooke came out Peyton decided the talk was going to happen and it was going to happen now. _

_"Brooke, we need to talk" Brook glanced at her before grabbing her purse. _

_"Peyton, I can't right now" Brooke headed to the door, before Brooke could walk out the door Peyton said something to her that stopped her dead in her tracks. _

_"This isn't working" Brooke turned back around to face Peyton. _

_"What?" Peyton let out a breath, finally she had Brooke's attention. _

_"Me never seeing you or getting to be with you, it's not working for me" Brooke ran a hand through her hair and tossed her purse on to the counter as she walked back into the apartment some more. _

_"I told you Peyton, this is the job and last night you told me you understood that" Brooke said with frustration lacing her voice._

_"I do understand that" Brooke nodded._

_"Okay, then what the fuck is the problem?" Peyton felt the anger and frustration and everything else snap, when she heard the tone in Brooke's voice. _

_"The problem is that I'm tired of having a fucking relationship with your answering machine, the problem is that I'm tired of falling asleep beside an empty space" Peyton finally voiced what she felt._

_"What do you want me to do Peyton; do you want me to quit my job so we can have the perfect relationship?" Peyton heard the sarcasm and it pissed her off. _

_"Damn it Brooke, that's not the point!" Peyton yelled. _

_"The why don't you tell me what the point is, because I sure as hell can't see it!" Brooke yelled right back. _

_"The point is that I should be able to see my fiancé for more than five seconds, I've seen you more on TV this year than in person. You're letting this job take over everything" Brooke let out a humourless laugh. _

_"**This job**" Brooke emphasised. "Is my company, Clothes over Bro's is my life, I've worked so hard to get where I'm at"_

_"You don't think I know that?" Peyton asked rhetorically. _

_"Then why the hell can't you be happy for me?" Brooke's voice softened and Peyton could hear the slight hurt in her voice. _

_"I am happy for you Brooke, but I want to see you more. I want to be able to spend a night with you in my arms, watching a movie, going to dinner, taking a walk, anything!" Peyton took a breath. "Instead I come home and you're not home and when you do come home it's so late that we no time to do anything or you're about to leave again" Peyton pointed to Brooke's dress. "Like a red carpet event or a runway event or a meeting or some party" _

_"Oh, is that what this is about?" Peyton gave her a confused look. "Are you upset that my career is taking off and yours isn't?" Peyton clenched her fist in an attempt to stop herself from slapping Brooke. _

_"I got a call for a job offer today, a temp job at a record company in LA" Brooke felt the anger leave her body and something else take over, something she wasn't sure how to describe. _

_"Are you taking it?" She made sure to keep her voice steady._

_"I don't know, is there a reason I shouldn't?" And the anger was back. _

_"What do you mean?" Brooke was sure she understood where Peyton was taking this, but she needed to hear it. _

_"I mean if things aren't going to change here then why should I stay, this isn't much of a relationship right now is it?" Brooke shook her head and clenched her own fists. _

_"You're giving me an ultimatum? Either things change or I lose you?" Peyton thought about it for a second before nodding. "Peyton, if you want to leave I'll help you pack your fucking bag!" Brooke yelled. "How dare you ask me to choose between my company and you?" Before Peyton could say anything, Brooke's cell went off. She went over to her purse and pulled it out. _

_"You're not going to actually answer your phone in the middle of our fight" Brooke looked from Peyton to her cell before answering it. _

_"Hello...Yes, I'll be right there" Brooke hung up and looked back at Peyton. "I have to go, are you going to be here when I get back?" Peyton couldn't believe what she just asked her. _

_"You're about to walk out in the middle of our fight and you're asking me if I'm going to be here?" Brooke ran a hand through her hair and shrugged. _

_"This is my job Peyton" Brooke's voice once again softer than it was before. _

_"And I'm your fiancé Brooke" Peyton said with a shrug. _

_"I have to go" Brooke glanced at her once more before walking out of the apartment. _

_"I **was** your fiancé" Peyton said in the empty apartment. _

Peyton was sitting in Tric drinking, thinking about that night. She remembered calling the record company and told them she wanted the job and then called JFK and asked for the next flight to LA. She was gone before Brooke could get home. She remembered thinking that if that was how it was going to end than there was nothing there to begin with.

-  
>On the other side of town Brooke was sitting in her house, bottle of wine in her hand thinking about the same night. She remembered not being able to focus on the red carpet but stayed because she loved her company. When she was finally able to go home she knew Peyton was gone the second she walked into the front door, she remember how angry and hurt she felt when she saw the engagement ring on the floor in their bedroom. She remembered thinking that if that was how it was going to end than there was nothing there to begin with.<p>

_Was I right?_

They both thought.


	6. Make it work

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter I am so sorry about the wait. I had a stupid case of writers block but I'm good now so lets hope that never happens again. Thanks so much for the reviews, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story. I really hope you guys like this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait. Love forever and always.**

A few days after the 'incident' as Lucas and Nathan liked to call it, the two Scott boys and Haley were sitting in their kitchen talking it over.

"Did you know that Lindsay is actually scared to invite them to the wedding?" Lucas took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't blame her, after what happened at dinner I don't blame her. Anything can happen between the two, they set each other off" Haley said as she mixed her own coffee.

"Keeping them away from each other clearly didn't work, how the hell are we supposed to prevent that from happening again?" Nathan raised an eyebrow at the other two.

"We can't, they're just out to get each other" Lucas said with a shrug. "Whatever happened between them in New York was bad enough for them to be like this with each other"

"Did they ever tell you what happened when they broke up?" Lucas shook his head.

"Just bits and parts, nothing in depth" Lucas paused to take a sip of his coffee before continuing. "Did they talk to you guys?"

"Well Brooke's talked to us, Peyton hasn't. Brooke told us bits and parts too, but from we understand they were both to blame for the break up" Nathan nodded at his brother.

"I'm gonna get her to talk" The boys looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she looked down at her watch. "She's coming by soon to hang out with Jamie and me at the park and when she does I'm going to get her to talk. That girl holds way to much in"

-  
>Later that day Lucas made his way to Brooke's store, Brooke gave him an unsure smile when he walked into the store.<p>

"Hey" She said softly, Lucas walked up to the counter and finally gave her a small smirk.

"Hi" His voice just as soft.

Since the 'incident' no one had talked to Brooke or Peyton, the girls weren't sure how everyone felt about what happened. So when Brooke saw Lucas walk in and couldn't read his expression, she really thought he was going to snap.

"How are you doing?" No matter how physically damaged Lucas' heart is, it's still a good heart. Brooke snapped at his dinner on his night, but he still cared about how she was feeling. Lucas Scott is a good man.

"I'm fine" She said with a shrug, he gave her a look that said 'Yeah right'. "I'm hanging in there Luke"

"What happened in New York Brooke?" Lucas asked as he leaned on the counter.

"It's too much to talk about" Once again Lucas threw her the look. "It really is and I really don't want to talk about it. It's in the past and I don't want to think about it anymore" Lucas let out a sigh.

"Brooke, it may be in the past, but you are not over it. That's why it affects you as much as it does or maybe it's because you still love her" Brooke head snapped up and she quickly shook it.

"Trust me Lucas, I don't love her anymore" Brooke said as she looked away from Lucas again.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Brooke remained silent, unsure how to answer.

_I don't love her, I'm over her...Then why does it still affect me? It has to be because of how we ended, but I don't love her...right?_

Brooke thought to herself, till Lucas' voice broke her out of her trance.

"Maybe you should talk things out with her" Brooke looked at him again with a frown.

"What? No, what the hell will that solve?" Brooke raised an eyebrow at him.

"It might stop you too from snapping at each other the way you do" Lucas answered with a shrug.

"How Lucas? If we talk, it's only going to end in an argument and you know it. This is just how it's going to be between us" Lucas let out a humourless laugh and shook his head.

"Well you two better find a way to get on an even page, because Lindsay is scared of inviting you two to the wedding" Brooke looked at him in shock. "And if this crap between you two doesn't stop when you're at least with the group, then I'm going to agree with her when she takes you off the list" Lucas stopped to take a calming breath. "I love you and I love Peyton but I don't want her to have to deal with this at our wedding, she shouldn't have to and neither should I. So please figure something out because I want you there, but not like this" Lucas turned and walked out the door, leaving Brooke with his words.

"Well I didn't see that coming" Brooke mumbled into the empty store.

-  
>"James Lucas Scott, be careful on the swings!" Haley yelled from the bench, she turned her eyes back to Peyton as she shook her head. "That boy is way too much like his father and uncle sometimes"<p>

"Yeah, it's still strange to me how much he looks like Lucas" Peyton moved her eyes from the young boy and turned to Haley with a playful glint in her eyes. "Did you do something with Lucas in high school that you never told anyone?" Haley smacked her arm.

"Peyton, trust me in Tree Hill that would be a secret that I could not keep hidden" Peyton gave her a shrug and nodded to the young Scott.

"Well it's being voice right now" That earned her another smack, this one harder than the last. "I'm kidding Haley"

"Not funny Sawyer" Haley said with a small chuckle. "So how are you holding up since the dinner?" Peyton shrugged slightly.

"I'm holding, it was just so stupid and pointless. I knew it was going to happen, I just shouldn't have gone" Haley shook her head.

"I'm sure Lucas and Lindsay are glad that you were there" Peyton threw Haley a sceptical look. "Okay, I'm sure they would have been more glad if you guys didn't explode on each other, but still they were glad"

"I was trying to keep my head you know? I really was, until she made that comment about my mom. That was...That wasn't something I was expecting from her" Haley gave her a small nod.

"What happened Peyton?" Peyton gave her a confused look. "When you guys broke up, I remember you guys being so in love when you left Tree Hill"

"Yeah, things changed" Haley let out a sigh; she knew it was going to be hard to get Peyton to talk but she wasn't going to give up.

"What changed?" Haley asked softly.

"Hasn't Brooke talked to you about all of this?" Peyton's voice held frustration.

"Just bits and parts, differences came between you two and you took off to LA" Peyton let out a scoff.

"She said I chose LA over her?" Haley slightly shook her head.

"No, she said differences came up. Peyton, did you chose LA over her?" Haley asked slightly shocked.

"No, it was more her choosing her job over our relationship" Haley smiled inwardly; finally she got this girl talking. "Did you know the night we broke up that she left in the middle of our fight to go to some fucking red carpet event" Peyton said with a shake of her head.

"Wow..." Haley trailed off.

"Yeah, she didn't even try to fight for us" Haley turned her eyes to Peyton, thinking over what she was about to say. Haley let out a breath before asking it.

"Did you?" Peyton sharply turned her head to Haley.

"Excuse me?" The fire in Peyton's eyes scared Haley a little bit, but she made sure not to show it.

"She left for a red carpet event, and I'm not condoning what she did, but you took off to LA. You didn't exactly stay back to work it out either" Peyton shook her head in disbelief at Haley.

"I left after she did; she took off in the middle of our fight. I could have taken the job before I talked to her about it, I gave her a chance to give me a reason to stay" Peyton could feel her tears build just talking about that night. "And she still, she still, chose her company over me"

"Of course she did" Haley said softly. "You backed her into a corner, you know how she gets. This is Brooke we're talking about, she's hot headed, and she's defensive. If you back her into a corner she's going to defend herself. You of all people should know that" Peyton stood up from the seat.

"I gotta go, I can't talk about this. Tell Jamie I said bye" Peyton turned to leave, only to feel a hand on her wrist.

"I'm not taking her side Peyton, but you need to know that she's not the only one in the wrong. She never said you were the only one to blame; she admits that she made a mistake...Maybe you did too" Peyton pulled her hand away from Haley's hand.

They locked eyes for a second before Peyton walked away once again.

-  
>Brooke had just finished locking up COB, the whole day Lucas' words were running through her mind. He was right, the two of them needed to get on the same page...They needed to get along when they were all together, no one needed to hear their bitching. So, she sat down in her car not believing that she was actually going to go and talk to her. Brooke pulled out her cell and called Haley to find out where she was staying.<p>

"Hales...Where is she staying?" Brooke leaned back in her seat and ran a hand through her hair.

_"Are you actually going to talk to her?" Shock was evident in Haley's voice. _

"I'm going to attempt to" Brooke said as she started her car.

_"She's staying at your old apartment" Brooke was sure she could hear the smile in Haley's voice._

"Of course she is" Brooke mumbled, before Haley could say anything Brooke thanked her and hung up.

Brooke let out a breath before driving to their old apartment, the whole time thinking about what to say to Peyton.

When she got to the apartment she couldn't help the memory that invaded her mind.

_4 years ago_

_Peyton and Brooke were looking for places to live after being attacked by Psycho Derek, they didn't feel safe in Peyton's house anymore and Brooke wanted nothing more than to make her feel safe. Every night Peyton would have a nightmare Brooke would cry herself to sleep, she wanted to help Peyton but there was nothing she could do except hold her and that only did so much. One night Brooke had been late when coming home and when she went to the bedroom she found Peyton curled up in a ball on her bed crying, that was the same night that Brooke said they were moving out. _

_They started to spend the days at Peyton's house and the nights at Lucas' while they looked for somewhere else to stay. One night Haley and Nathan came to them and told them that they were moving out of the apartment and into Nathan's old house to have more space for the baby, they told the girls that the apartment was theirs if they wanted it. _

_"Brooke, am I ever going to get over this?" Peyton asked her one night after she got out of the shower._

_"Over the attack?" Brooke asked and Peyton nodded. "Of course you are, Peyton it's going to take time and it's not going to be easy, but it will happen" Brooke rapped her arms around Peyton and held her close. _

_"I just hate being scared, it makes me feel so pathetic" Brooke pulled away from Peyton and made her look up at her. _

_"Listen to me, you are not pathetic, do you hear me?" Peyton looked away, but Brooke made forced her look back again. "We were attacked, that is not something anyone just expects you to get over" _

_"How come you're not affected Brooke?" Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow. _

_"Because I wasn't attacked twice...And I have you, that's all I need" Brooke put her forehead against Peyton's. _

_Peyton turned her head and captured Brooke's lips in a soft kiss. _

_"I love you" She whispered. _

_"I love you too, ready for bed?" Peyton nodded and moved to the head of the bed._

_Brook moved beside her and wrapped her arms around Peyton. Tonight would be their first night in the apartment._

_"You locked the door right?" Peyton asked before she closed her eyes. _

_"Yeah" Brooke answered before sleep took her over. _

_That was the first night since the attack that Peyton slept through the whole night. _

Brooke let out a sigh before stepping out of her car, she slowly began to make her way to the apartment. When she was in front of the door she took a deep breath before knocking.

_Here we go_

She thought to herself.

She had to wait a few seconds before the door opened, they locked eyes. Brooke could see the shock in her eyes, silently asking 'Why the fuck are you here'.

"Hey" Brooke said softly.

"What do you want?" Peyton's voice was harsh.

"We need to talk" Peyton looked away from her before silently nodding and opening the door wider to let Brooke in.


	7. Civil War

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, here is the much awaited talk and I hope I don't disappoint you guys. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favs, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Love forever and always.**

Brooke walked further into the apartment before turning to face Peyton; Peyton leaned against the wall beside the door and crossed her arms.

"So, what do we have to talk about?" Brooke opened her mouth to answer, but Peyton but her off. "Because to be honest I really have nothing left to say to you" Brooke rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"We have to find a way to be civil with each other" Peyton pushed herself of the wall and stepped closer to Brooke.

"You want us to be civil? We can't stand to be in the same room together, but you want us to be civil" Peyton said with a laugh.

"We have to" Brooke's voice was soft, trying her best to not let this turn into a fight.

"Why?" While Brooke's voice was soft, Peyton didn't try to hide the harshness and frustration in hers.

"Because the gang needs us to" That caused Peyton's features to soften just slightly. "Haley and Nathan have a young son that they need to focus on, not our bitching about each other. Lucas has a wedding to plan with Lindsay, who by the way is afraid to invite us to their wedding. They need our support right now" Brooke let out a sigh and ran a hand though her hair. "I want to go to his wedding and I want to have a good time, but I want him to have the best time of his life and we both know that's not going to happen if we're like this with each other" Peyton gave her a small nod, she knew that whatever Brooke was saying was true.

"How are we going to do this?" Peyton asked as she looked away from Brooke.

"By talking" Peyton looked back at Brooke, this time with a frown. "We talk about what's really affecting us and see if once it's out there it makes us feel better"

"Alright, sit" Peyton indicated to her to sit on the couch, Brooke nodded and took a seat and Peyton sat down beside her.

An awkward silence took over between the two; this is the closest they've been since Peyton got back.

"It hurts" Peyton finally broke the silence; Brooke glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "It hurts every time I see you, as angry as I feel, I feel hurt just a little bit more"

"Whenever I see you the first thing that comes to my mind is finding that engagement ring on the floor when I came back to the apartment...And it kills me" Brooke admitted for the first time out loud.

"You know what kills me Brooke?" Peyton glance at Brooke in time to see her nod. "That you walked out of that apartment, leaving me and our relationship behind for your company"

"I didn't leave because I suddenly decided you weren't important to me, I left because we were angry and we would have said things that we didn't mean and broken up anyway" Peyton shook her head.

"I just wanted you to fight for us Brooke, but instead you walked out the door" Brooke ran a hand over her face in frustration before jumping off the couch.

"I was fighting for us Peyton, I was willing to make it work despite the fucked up schedule" Peyton got off the couch as well.

"Make what work? We barley had a relationship!" Peyton yelled.

"So that gave you the right to give me an ultimatum?" That was the moment that Peyton realized what was really eating away at Brooke.

"I gave you that ultimatum as a last resort Brooke, I hoped that maybe for once you would just chose me over your company" Peyton hated to admit it but she felt tears begin to build at her next words. "You knew I was going to LA and you just let me go" Peyton's words came out in a soft whisper.

"Peyton, my company means everything to me-"Peyton cut her off before she could continue.

"Yeah I know, you've made that pretty clear. Your company meant everything and I meant nothing" Peyton ran a hand through her hair and forced her tears back.

"How can you think that? When you left me my world turn upside down, you were my world Peyton" Brooke struggled to force her own tears back.

"You could have stopped me from leaving, all you had to do was give me a reason to stay!" Peyton raised her voice once again.

"If you needed me to give you a reason to stay, then in your mind you had no reason to stay" Brooke took a deep breath before letting it out. "I loved you Peyton and you know it, but it wasn't enough to keep you around"

"You loved your company more Brooke" Brooke was about to cut in, but Peyton continued. "In the year that Clothes over Bros became huge, I talked to your answering machine more than I talked to you and the press so you more than I did. How sad is that?"

"I'm sorry that my job took me away from you, but that was my job and I had to do it" Peyton let out scoff.

"God, this is just the same argument we had in New York. This is so pointless" Peyton turned away from brook to gather herself before turning back around. "I don't know if I can do this Brooke, I can't see you every day and not be angry about what happened between us and not be hurt about it"

"So we can't even try and be civil with each other?" Brooke asked with a shrug.

"I don't think I can Brooke, I...I just can't look at you and not hurt, I'm tired of hurting" Peyton made her point by looking away at that exact moment. "I think you should go"

"Fine, at least I tried" Brooke mumbled before she walked out the door.

Peyton made her way to the window that faced the street and watched Brooke get into the car, as she watched Brooke pulled away a memory struck her.

_4 years ago _

_Peyton put the last of hers and Brooke's things into her car before Nathan closed the trunk. _

_"You ready to go?" Lucas asked as he stepped up to her with his hands in his pockets. _

_"Yeah, well I will be as soon as Brooke gets down here" Peyton looked up and saw their apartment light still on. _

_"Do you want me to get her?" Rachel asked, but Peyton shook her head. _

_After a rocky start, Rachel ended up becoming great friends with Brooke and Peyton. _

_"I'll get her" Rachel gave her a nod. _

_Peyton walked into the apartment and saw Brooke standing at the doorway of their bedroom. _

_"Are you ready to get out of here?"Peyton asked as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist, she pressed a soft kiss to her neck._

_"I don't know if I can leave Peyton" Brooke put her hands over Peyton's arms and leaned back into her._

_"What do you mean?" Peyton whispered in her ear. _

_"I'm scared" Brooke whispered right back._

_"Of what Brooke?" Brooke let out a sigh before answering. _

_"Of leaving Tree Hill, this is home for me and I'm scared of life outside of Tree Hill" Peyton tightened her arms around Brooke. _

_"I know it's a scary thing to leave what's safe, but you're not alone. I am with you all the way, this move to New York is going to be great" Peyton felt Brooke nod. "Tree Hill is always going to be home and we can always come back, but we are going to be fine in New York" Brooke nodded again and turned in Peyton's arms, she wrapped her arms around Peyton's neck. _

_"I'm so glad you're going with me, I wouldn't it to be anyone else" Peyton smiled and leaned her forehead against Brooke's. "I love you so much Peyton"_

_"I love you too" Brooke brought her lips to Peyton's in a soft kiss. "Let's get out of here?" Brooke nodded and Peyton began to lead her out of the apartment, but before they could leave Peyton stopped her. "Remember this isn't goodbye to them" Peyton pointed outside the window to their friends. "It's just an I'll see you later" Brooke nodded once more before leaving the apartment. _

_They headed outside and said their byes, they said I love you and that they would all see each other again. There were tears when they said goodbye to Haley. They got into the car and Peyton began to drive, she looked over her shoulder and waved once more at the group before facing forward. Peyton reached over and interlocked their fingers._

_"Bye Tree Hill" Brooke whispered as they passed the river court on their way to the airport. _

-  
>"Lindsay, can you get the door please?" Lucas asked as he typed on his laptop, the knocking went on. "Lindsay!" Lucas yelled.<p>

"I'm in the shower Lucas!"Lucas let out a sigh and made his way to the front door, he opened it and was shocked to see Brooke on the other end.

"Brooke, what's up?" Lucas leaned against the door with a raised eyebrow.

"I talked to her okay" Brooke answered. "I tried to talk things out and it turned into an argument and she told me that she can't look at me" Brooke was frantic and Lucas had n idea how to calm her down. "So I tired and it didn't work, take me off the list if you want, but I tried" Brooke walked away and got into her car.

"Brooke, wait let's talk about this" Lucas ran to her car but she drove off before he got the chance to stop her.

-  
>The next day Peyton was driving around the town to clear her head when she saw Nathan at the river court, she parked at the court and made her way over to Nathan. He wasn't shooting but he was dribbling the ball from one end to the other.<p>

"Hey there Scott" Nathan gave her a smile; he stopped dribbling and held the ball between his hip and arm.

"Hey there Sawyer" Peyton gave him a smile right back.

"Shooting yet?" She asked as she took a seat on the bleachers.

"I tired the other day, but after a few my back started to hurt again" He walked over and took a seat beside her. "So I decided to get used to being on the court again before I stated to play"

"That's probably smarter than pushing yourself and re-injuring your back" Nathan nodded and placed the ball at his feet, putting his left foot of top of it.

"So Lucas called Hales last night" Peyton turned her head to Nathan and nodded with a shrug, wondering where he was going with this. "He told her that Brooke tried to talk to you last night" Peyton rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You know as much as much as I missed you guys I really didn't miss this about Tree Hill" Peyton said with a groan.

"Miss what?" Nathan asked softly.

"This thing about everyone in this town knowing your business" Nathan let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know that feeling" Silence took over between the two, before Nathan broke it. "If she's trying to work it out then maybe you should try too"

"She doesn't want to work it out Nathan, she wants us to be able to be in the same room together" Nathan gave her a shrug.

"Don't you want that too?" Peyton gave him a small nod.

"I guess, but it hurts Nathan" Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder when Peyton's voice broke. "It hurts so much to see her"

"I know it does, but it hurts her too Peyton" Peyton whipped the stray tear that fell from her eyes. "When I was have a celebration for my recovery at Tric, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to be there because of the memories of you" Peyton looked up at him and gave him a small nod. "So if all she wants is for you two to be civil with each other than maybe you can try"

"I really hate that you're not an ass anymore" Nathan let out a laugh and Peyton did as well. "Thanks for the talk" Nathan smiled and pulled her into a small hug. "Okay, I gotta go try and be civil" Peyton said with a smile, she gave Nathan a wave as she got into the car.

-  
>Brooke was standing in her store, she was looking over some new designs that she had just began to work on. She heard the chimes on her door ring when it opened; she raised her head with a smile expecting it to be a customer. Her smile dropped when she saw Peyton standing there.<p>

"If it hurts to see me then the last place you should go is _my _store" Peyton rolled her eyes and stepped further into the store.

"You're right" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" She asked.

"The gang doesn't need us to be at war all the time" Peyton stepped up to the counter and placed her hands on the counter.

"So we're going to try this?" Brooke indicated between them.

"We're going to try" Peyton answered with a shrug. "We're going to see a lot of each other and especially now that Luke is getting married we're probably going to be in the same room a lot and we can't lose it on each other every time. We don't love each other, we don't like each other but we have to be able to be around each other" Brooke nodded.

"Civil truce?" Brooke asked as she stuck her hand out.

"Civil truce" Peyton gave her hand one firm shake before walking away.

When Peyton walked out of the store Brooke looked down at her hand, the tingle that Peyton caused whenever she touched her was still there and it freaked Brooke out.


	8. With tired eyes tired minds tired souls

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait school has been a pain in the ass but exams are done and my focus is on stories again I promise. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favs, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Love forever and always.**

"Haley James Scott, all these years later and you are still the nerd I remember" Haley put her pen down and looked up at Peyton from the table she was sitting at, she let out a laugh.

"I'm not a nerd…Anymore" Peyton looked around and shook her head.

"You don't even have to be in a library and you're still in here" Peyton pointed to the paper in front of Haley. "Doing work"

"I….Shut up" They both let out a laugh, Haley stood up and hugged Peyton once she got closer.

"Hey Lindsay" Peyton gave her a wave as she let go of Haley and got one back.

"Does it feel weird being back in Tree Hill High?" Peyton gave her a nod.

"Somewhat, they didn't change much about the school" Haley nodded. "Everywhere I walk there's a memory"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Haley said with a nod. "Let me just finish this and then we can head over to Tric"

"Sure, I'm just going to take a walk around" Haley gave her a nod.

"I'll come with you, when Haley works she's pretty boring" They laughed at the glare that was sent their way.

The two of them began to walk around the library, Peyton was looking for a particular place; needing to see it after all these years.

"So, how are things going with you and Brooke?" Lindsay asked carefully, trying to make sure that she wasn't stepping on toes.

"Trying to stay away from her" Peyton said with a shrug. "I'm fine with being around her if I have to, but it's still not the same"

"Look, it's true that I was scared to invite both of you to the wedding after the outburst at Nathan and Haley's, but I don't expect you to just forget everything that happened and just pretend that everything is suddenly okay" Peyton gave her a small nod. "I wouldn't be able to do it if it was me and Lucas, so I don't expect it out of you"

"Thank you" Peyton said with a small smile, Peyton stopped walking and started down at the spot she was looking for.

"It must have hurt like hell when she walked out, after being together for so long" Peyton gave her a small nod, still focused on the spot on the floor. "You guys have been through a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah..." Peyton trailed off as one of the hardest memories she had hit her.

_5 years ago_

_Peyton crawled once she reached the library; she pushed through the pain and forced herself to move till she could get behind a shelf. She leaned against the shelf and covers her mouth as a sob escaped and tears poured down her face. She took a glance down at her leg and had to force herself from letting out a gasp at the amount of blood she saw. Peyton reached down and lightly touched her leg, she let out a cry of pain despite how hard she tried to be quiet. Peyton placed her face in her hands and broke down. _

_She cried for the pain she was in, for the other students in the school, but mostly she cried because she didn't know if Brooke was safe. _

_Peyton didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the library door open, she felt fear grip her heart. She felt tears cascade down her face again when she heard footsteps coming her way, the closer the steps got the more scared she got. Suddenly the figure turned to her, baseball bat raised and Peyton let out another cry this time of fear. _

_"Peyton, it's me it's Nathan" Peyton opened her eyes and looked at him._

_"Nathan" She whispered and reached for his hand. _

_"Hey, it's going to be okay" Nathan grasped her hand tightly. "Brooke" He called softly over his shoulder._

_Brooke turned from the other side of the shelf, tears in her eyes as she moved to Peyton's other side and placed her own baseball bat down. _

_"Brooke..."Peyton trialled of softly. _

_"Hey baby" Brooke's voice tight with emotion. _

_"I have to find Haley and then I'll come back for both of you, we're all going to get out of here" Brooke shook her head. _

_"No, why don't we just go with you?"Brooke had yet to see Peyton's leg._

_"Brooke..."Nathan trialled off and glanced down at Peyton's leg. _

_Brooke moved beside Peyton, she covered her moth at the site. _

_"I think I got cut by glass" Peyton whispered. _

_"Can you walk?" Peyton shook her head and let more tears go. _

_"No, I tried. I'm sorry" Brooke immediately shook her head._

_"You have nothing to be sorry about" Brooke placed a hand on her cheek._

_"Brooke, come with me" Nathan began to stand up as he let go of Peyton's hand._

_"No, Brooke don't leave me" Peyton begged and cried._

_"She's not leaving you Peyton" Nathan knelt back down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But we need to barricade the door okay" Peyton nodded and let go of Brooke. _

_Brooke and Nathan made their way to the door and Nathan began to pull a table over to the door. He grabbed a flower pot and passed it to Brooke. _

_"I'm going to squeeze through that door, when I leave you're going to put that" Nathan pointed to the pot in Brooke's hands. "On the edge of the table and lean it against the door. If someone opens that door the pot will fall and you'll know that someone is trying to get in" Brooke nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"_

_"She's losing a lot of blood Nathan" Brooke whispered as tears finally fell from her eyes. _

_"She going to be fine Brooke, I promise you that we are all going to get out of here" Brooke nodded and whipped her tears, Nathan headed for the door. _

_"Nathan" He turned and looked at her. "Be safe"_

_"You too" Nathan squeezed through the door and Brooke did what he told her to do. _

_Brooke made her way back to Peyton and sat down beside her. _

_"Hey P. Sawyer, how are you holding up?" Brooke glanced down at Peyton's leg and couldn't help but think that she was losing a lot of blood for a cut. _

_"You shouldn't be here Brooke" Brooke looked away from Peyton's leg and into her pain filled eyes. "You should be out there, safe" _

_"I wasn't going to leave you alone" Brooke leaned in and placed her forehead against Peyton's. "I love you and we will get out of here and when you get fixed up, we're going to have a blast at that shopping spree the mall's having in a few days" They both let out a small laugh, Brooke pulled away and placed a sot kiss on Peyton's forehead. _

_Peyton shifted and cried out in pain, as the pain shot up her leg. _

_"Okay Peyton, I gotta take a look at your leg" Peyton nodded as she sniffed and whipped her tears. _

_Brooke shifted to get a better look at Peyton's leg, as she inspected the leg she felt some tears build up and her throat close as her fear was confirmed...It wasn't glass. _

_"Babe, you're losing a lot of blood" Brooke began to remove the jacket she was wearing. "I have to put some pressure on it to stop the bleeding" Brooke began to tie the jacket around Peyton's leg tightly, she felt her own tears fall at the amount of pain this was putting Peyton in. _

_Once she was finished she moved beside Peyton again, taking her hand and holing it tightly. Peyton put her head down on Brooke's shoulder. _

_"Peyton, you need to stay awake okay?"She felt Peyton nod slightly. "Tell me a story" _

_"We had a snow day. Sixth grade, do you remember? " Peyton asked as she moved and leaned her head back against the shelf, Brooke smiled at the memory and nodded. " It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away. You came over and we made a snow fort... with a tunnel" They both let out a laugh. "And we stayed in there all day. It seemed so safe, like everything was okay. Like everything our world was about to become, maybe we could just stop it and stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold, kinda like now" Peyton lost the smile her face had, causing Brooke to do the same. "They're gonna come now"_

_"Who?" Brooke raised an eyebrow._

_"The reporters and the psychologists and the analysts. And the so-called experts. And they're gonna try and make sense of this. But they're not gonna be able to. And even if we do make it out of here, we're always gonna carry it with us. It's never gonna be the same" Peyton finished her last sentence in a whisper and let a few more tears go as she leaned her head against Brooke's shoulder again. Brooke leaned her head back against the shelf and let her tears go as well. "It's not glass in my leg, is it?" _

_"No, it's a bullet" Brooke chocked out. "You're going to be fine Peyton, I promise" _

_"I love you...Come here" Peyton whispered, Brooke leaned in and Peyton kissed her lightly; not having the energy to do much more. "Just in case you can't keep your promise" Peyton leaned her head against Brooke's shoulder again. _

_"Peyton, stay awake" Peyton moved her head away again. _

_"I'm tired Brooke" Brooke gave her a nod. _

_"I know you are baby, I am too but I really need you to stay awake" Peyton gave her a small nod. _

_Brooke kept Peyton talking for a while, she could tell that with each second that passed Peyton was getting weaker and weaker. Brooke wanted to cry for so many reasons, she wanted to cry for Peyton, for Nathan and Haley because it had been a while and she had no idea if they were okay, and for herself because she had no idea what she would do if she lost Peyton today. However, she had to keep it together for Peyton. _

_Time passed and at some point Peyton lost the energy to talk, so Brooke had to do the talking. _

_"Then I looked at you and thought 'My God she is beautiful' and it was at that moment that I realized that I was in love with my best friend" Brooke turned to Peyton for a reaction when Peyton's head and body slumped down against her. "Peyton!" Brooke voice laced with desperation. "Baby wake up" Brooke moved so she would be able to shake her lightly. _

_Suddenly a shot went off, it caused Brooke to jump and cry. The shot sounded so close, some time passed and another went off. Brooke became hysterical._

_"Peyton, please wake up we really need to go" _

_Brooke wasn't sure how much time passed or how long she was begging Peyton to wake up when she heard the flower pot drop, before she had a chance to react a SWAT team was in front of them and had their guns pointed at her. _

_Suddenly Brooke was being pulled away from Peyton, whatever they were saying fell on deaf ears. One of them lifted Peyton and began to rush her out of there. _

_"PLEASE YOU NEED TO HELP HER. I CAN'T LOSE HER"_

"Peyton?" Peyton turned and looked at Haley.

"Hey, ready to go?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Concerned laced the teacher's voice.

"Yeah, why?" Peyton looked between the other two girls.

"You kind of went somewhere just now" Lindsay answered.

"Sorry, just remembering something" Peyton said with a shrug before walking away from the two.

Lindsay looked at Haley before shrugging and following Peyton's lead. Haley looked to the spot that Peyton was staring at, knowing what she was remembering because she never went a day without thinking about it herself.

-  
>When they got to Tric the first thing Peyton did was head to the bar, she squeezed herself in between two people and ordered a tequila shot.<p>

"Still kinda early for that don't you think?" Peyton looked to her left and saw Brooke standing there, ordering her own drink.

"It's almost nine, I think I'm good" Peyton sprinkled some salt on her hand. "Thanks for the concern" Brooke didn't miss the slight sarcasm. Peyton grabbed the drink and downed it before ordering a gin and tonic. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Tomorrow is my first day off in forever, so I closed the store early and thought I would begin to enjoy it early" Peyton gave her a nod and an awkward silence took over between them.

"What about you?" Brooke asked after a moment.

"Here with Haley and Lindsay" Peyton pointed to the two that were sitting at a table. "Do you want to join us?" Peyton asked surprising herself and Brooke.

"Sure, thanks" Peyton nodded and they headed to the table.

Both girls gave Brooke a hug before taking a seat, it was clear to both Brooke and Peyton that they needed to have other people around, with Haley and Lindsay there was no awkwardness and the four of them were having a great time...Till Haley and Lindsay headed o the bathroom, leaving the other two alone again.

"Excuse me, but this is for you" A waitress for Tric put down a gin and tonic in front of Peyton.

"Thank you, but I didn't order another one" Peyton was about to hand it back when the waitress stopped her.

"Oh I know it's from that girl at the bar" Peyton looked over to where the waitress was pointing as did Brooke.

The very beautiful and sexy blond lifted her own glass and tipped it to Peyton, Peyton gave her a smile and a nod. Peyton thanked the waitress once more before she left. Brooke was sure she felt something in her heart break; Peyton had accepted the drink which means she really moved on.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Brooke asked softly more afraid of the answer than she was willing to admit.

"I don't know" Peyton had yet to move her eyes away from the blond.

"You should do it, I mean if you're thinking about it you might as well" Peyton shrugged slightly.

"Might be nice to have some 'no strings attached' fun for a night" That one stung Brooke, it hit her hard but she made sure to hide it.

Peyton got up with the drink and made her way over to the blond. Brooke got up after a few seconds and threw some money on the table, she wasn't ready to see Peyton with another women...She didn't think she would ever be ready for that.

"Hi" Peyton said as she walked up to the blond.

"Hi, I'm Stacy" The blond stuck her hand out.

"Peyton" Peyton lightly shook it.

"So did I get the vibe right?" Peyton let out a laugh.

"Yeah you got it right" Peyton's eyes happen to catch Brooke walking past her and heading to the exit. "But-"Stacy cut her off.

"Oh my God, was that girl at the table your girlfriend?" Peyton quickly shook her head.

"No" Peyton reassured. "But, I just don't think I'm in a place in my life where I can date"

"Well it doesn't have to be a date" Stacy gave her a knowing look.

"I don't think I'm ready for that either" Peyton spoke to Stacy but her eyes were focused on Brooke's retreating form. "I'm flattered and you are a very beautiful women, but I can't accept this" Peyton placed the drink back in front of Stacy before walking away.

When she walked back to the table, Haley and Lindsay were giving her confused looks.

"What was that about?" Haley was the first to ask.

"Some girl bought me a drink" Peyton took her seat again.

"And you didn't go for that, she's hot" Haley and Peyton both laughed at Lindsay.

"No, I just don't think I'm ready for that yet...As much as I want to be" Peyton answered honestly.

Today thinking about what Brooke did for her when she got shot made her realizes that as angry as she is at Brooke for New York, she would never stop loving her...Not after everything.


	9. A Charitable Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait again school has been a pain in the ass. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favs, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Love forever and always.**

"Brooke, I can't thank you enough for doing this for us" Lindsay said as she stepped up to Brooke.

"You are very welcome, if there's anything I can contribute to this wedding it's dresses" Lindsay nodded with a smile. "Are you two okay in there?" Brooke called to Haley and Peyton, who were both in a dressing room.

"I swear you need to be a brain surgeon to get into these dresses Brooke" Lindsay and Brooke both let out a laugh.

"Don't blame me for your inability to put on a dress Peyton" Both the girls looked to the other dressing room when they heard it open, Haley stepped out looking amazing.

She had on a floor length red dress, with a criss-cross strap pattern on the back, Haley was going to be Lindsay's maid of honour and so Lindsay requested that her dress look a little bit different from Peyton and Brooke's.

Brooke was already set to be one of Lindsay's bridesmaids, but when one of Lindsay's friends from New York found out that she wouldn't be able to make it, Lindsay asked Peyton to be the other one.

"Haley, you look amazing" Lindsay couldn't believe how beautiful the dress was. "Brooke, this is an amazing dress"

"Thank you" Brooke walked over to Haley and started to analyze what would need to be hemmed. "Is it comfortable?"

"Yeah, really comfortable for a dress" Haley said with a small laugh.

Brooke let out a laugh, the other dressing room opened and caught everyone's attention. Peyton walked out with a small smile, her dress was the same as Haley's only knee high.

"Wow" Haley and Lindsay said at the same time with a smile.

Brooke was sure that her breath hitched when Peyton stepped out, she cleared her throat to cover it up.

"Um, I'm done Haley, you can change" Haley nodded and headed back to the dressing room.

Brooke slowly made her way over to Peyton, as she was adjusting the dress her fingers brushed the exposed skin on Peyton back. Peyton shuddered at the touch.

"Are you okay?" Brooke's voice was just above a whisper.

"Yeah, your fingers are cold" Peyton's voice just the same.

"Sorry" Peyton gave her a small nod.

Lindsay looked between the two before deciding that she should say something.

"Thanks again Peyton for stepping for my friend" Lindsay leaned against Brooke's counter as she spoke.

"No problem" Peyton gave her a smile.

"Alright, you can go change too" Brooke stepped back and turned around, running a hand through her hair.

"Everything okay?" Brooke turned at Haley's voice.

"Yeah" Haley gave her a sceptical look. "Really, Haley, I'm fine"

"How much do I owe you for the dresses Brooke?" Lindsay asked as she dug through her purse.

"Nothing Lindsay" Lindsay was about to protest but Brooke cut her off. "Seriously, it's fine and it's the least I can do for you"

"Thank you Brooke" Lindsay pulled Brooke into a quick hug.

"Anytime, future Mrs. Scott" Haley and Lindsay let out a laugh as Peyton stepped out of the dressing room.

"Alright, well we've" Lindsay gestured between herself and Haley. "Gotta take off, some wedding preparations to take care of" Haley nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so we'll see you guys later" Both woman turned and walked out of the store.

An awkward silence took over the store, the last time Brooke had seen Peyton was when Peyton was about to chat it up with the girl from Tric. Deep down Brooke wanted to know what happened between them but she couldn't work up the courage to ask her...Until now.

"I'm gonna go, okay bye" Peyton turned to leave, but Brooke stopped her before she had a chance.

"Wait" Peyton stopped and slowly turned around, Brooke moved from where she was standing and walked slightly closer to Peyton. "How did uh...Things go with that girl from Tric?" Brooke looked away from Peyton after asking the question, like she should be ashamed of asking.

Two scenarios went through Peyton's head at the moment, she could tell Brooke that something happened between them, knowing that it would hurt Brooke after seeing the way she ran off at Tric, or she could be honest and say that nothing happened because she wasn't ready to move on from Brooke.

"Nothing" Brooke lit up at the answer and Peyton saw it. "She wasn't my type" Peyton smiled inwardly when the light went away, she was ready for Brooke to know the real reason.

"Oh, well why do you care if she's your type or not? I thought you just wanted to have a good time" Brooke said with a small shrug.

"I have to like the girl if I want it to be a good time" Brooke gave her a small nod and Peyton gave her one back, before leaving the store.

-  
>"So you left them alone?" Nathan asked his wife and Lindsay in shock.<p>

"Yeah, we thought it was a good idea" Lindsay said before taking a sip of her water.

"You guys thought that leaving Brooke and Peyton alone was a good idea?" Lucas raised an eyebrow at both girls, they each gave him a nod. "Really Haley?" Haley let out a small laugh.

"I know it sounds crazy, but they are not over each other!" Haley shifted in her seat before answering the questioning looks sent her way. "Last week at Tric some girl came on to Peyton-"Nathan cut her off before she continued.

"In front of Brooke?" Nathan raised an eyebrow as he leaned on his kitchen counter.

"When we got out of the bathroom Brooke was leaving, so we think so" Lindsay answered and Haley nodded.

"Yeah, and when we asked Peyton what was up she told us about the girl. When we asked her why she didn't go for it, she said she wasn't ready for that" Haley finished off with a smile.

"And you guys think all this means something?" Lucas asked as he walked over to the dining table and took a seat.

"Yes, we think it means that they still love each other" Lindsay said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"With all due respect Lindsay, you don't know their history. You don't know what those two can be like when one of them hurts the other" Lucas pointed at Nathan and nodded.

"You're right Nate, I don't, but I know love when I see it and when I look at them I see love" Lucas and Nathan shared a look before Lucas let out a sigh.

"Fine, let's say that they still love each other and they still want to be together, let's say that you two are right about it all" Lucas stood up and made his way beside Lindsay, wrapping an arm around her. "Can you guys not meddle in this, don't force them to see this, they need to see it on their own"

"He's right" Nathan said as he moved beside Haley and, doing the same as Lucas, wrapped his arm around her. "That's the only way it'll work"

"So promise us that you won't meddle" They both looked at their respective other with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine" They said simultaneously.

"Thank you" Nathan said before moving away from Haley.

"River Court?" Lucas asked after kissing Lindsay, Nathan nodded.

-  
>Peyton had a get together a few nights later and after a lot of thought invited Brooke.<p>

"Peyton, how's that record company coming along?" Lucas asked her once she stepped into the living room.

"It's not" She simply answered, before taking a seat beside Haley. "I would love to open it, but I don't have the money"

"How are you paying for this place?" Lindsay gestured to the apartment.

"Tric" Lindsay nodded.

"Why don't you have a charity night at Tric?" Brooke suggested before sipping her wine.

"Yeah, whatever money you get that night could go to helping you open the studio" Nathan added in.

"Do you really think people are going to pay to help me do that?" Peyton looked at them with a frown.

"I think people will pay to see kick ass musicians and Tric can bring them in" Peyton nodded at Brooke.

"No harm in trying Peyton" Haley gave her a small smile.

"Alright, charity night at Tric" Peyton said with a small smile of her own.

"Where are you going to open it?" Lucas asked.

"That old record place we used to go to is closing down, so I was thinking that would be a good place" Lucas nodded.

Later that night, as their get together was coming to an end Brooke helped Peyton wash some of the dishes.

"That was a good idea you had Brooke, thanks" Brooke gave her a small smile.

"No problem, I hope it works out well for you" Peyton returned the smile.

From the living room, Haley watched them.

"See" Haley nudged Nathan and nudged her head to the two girls.

"Haley..."Nathan trailed off with a sigh.

"I'm just saying" Nathan shook his head with a smirk.

-  
>A couple of weeks later, the gang was sitting around Tric. Charity night was tonight and the turnout was good, Peyton managed to get some great bands to come out.<p>

"Here you go" Brooke handed Nathan a drink as she took a seat beside him.

"Thank you" He said as he took the drink from her.

"Anytime" Brooke looked around Tric and saw Haley dancing with Lucas and Lindsay was standing with DJ Mouth, who was rocking the club while the next band waited to be introduced.

"Having a good time?" Nathan asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah for sure, are you?" Nathan gave her a quick nod.

They both turned to the stage when the music stopped and the lights dimmed, Peyton stepped out and threw a smile at the crowd.

"Are you guys have a great time tonight Tree Hill?" That got a loud cheer to erupt from the crowd. "Woo! Let's keep this party going" Another loud cheer from the crowded club. "Before I introduce this next band I just want to take you guys for showing up tonight and helping me with the opening of my dream studio. I promise to bring you guys some great music from some great musicians that can only come from Tree Hill" She got another loud set of cheers. "Alright, this next band has been here before and they were more than happy to come back. So ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Fall Out Boy" The crowd went nuts and Peyton stepped off the stage.

Brooke and Nathan had both just sat back down when Mouth and Lindsay made their way over to the two.

"What are you two doing sitting around?" Lindsay asked as she pulled Nathan up, Mouth doing the same to Brooke.

"Yeah, let's get on that dance floor" Brooke laughed as Mouth dragged her to the floor.

Mouth and Lindsay dragged the other two to where Lucas and Haley were dancing, Haley gave them a smile and moved to dance with Nathan while Lindsay danced with Lucas, leaving Brooke with Mouth. When Peyton walked passed them, Haley pulled her in and got her to dance with them but Brooke made sure to keep her distance.

-  
>Charity night had finally come to an end, the gang was sitting around after making sure that the club was empty.<p>

"Thanks again for helping me with tonight" Peyton gave them a small smile.

"You are so very welcome" Lindsay said with a smile of her own.

"Alright, I gotta take off" Brooke stood up and put her purse over her shoulder. "Early day tomorrow"

"Yeah we should take off too, give your mom a break" Nathan gave Haley a nod.

"Can I get a ride with you guys?" Mouth asked the married couple.

"Yeah" Haley nodded as she wrapped an arm around the small man.

The four said bye to the other three before walking away. Lucas and Lindsay stayed with Peyton a little longer before taking off as well.

Peyton made gabbed the money that was made and headed to the office, hoping that it would be enough to open the studio.

-  
>The next day Haley made her way to Peyton's apartment, wanting to know if she was going to open the studio.<p>

Haley knocked and smiled at Peyton when the door opened, Peyton smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes and Haley noticed.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked when Peyton let her in. "You should be jumping off the walls, you can finally open up the studio"

"Actually I can't" Haley gave her a confused look.

"Why?" Peyton indicated for her to take a seat.

"I'm about 5 grand short" Peyton answered with a small shrug and sad smile.

"Oh Peyton, I'm sorry" Haley placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't be, it'll happen but it's just going to take some more time" Haley gave her a nod, before looking down at her watch.

"I gotta go, I just wanted to check up on you" Peyton nodded. "I'm really sorry Peyton"

"Don't worry about it Haley, it's not your fault" Peyton walked her to the door.

-  
>"We can help her out" Lucas, Haley and Nathan looked at Lindsay with a raised eyebrow. "We can help Peyton out"<p>

That same night Lucas, Lindsay, Haley and Nathan had gone out to dinner together and Haley had filled them in on Peyton situation.

"How?" Lucas asked after chewing his noodles.

"We can put some money together, if we all pitch in I'm sure we can give her enough" Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, that's a god idea. I think we should do it" Lucas and Haley agreed.

"Should we ask Brooke?" Lucas asked the question he knew everyone else was thinking.

"I think we should, I'm sure she'll want to help" Haley spoke over the rim of her wine glass.

"Because she loves her or because Brooke is just a generous person?" Nathan looked at Haley with a raised eyebrow.

"Both" Lindsay and Haley said at the same time, causing the boys to laugh.

"Alright, she's taking care of Jamie tomorrow so I'll ask her then" The other three gave Haley a nod.

-  
>"Aunt Brooke!" Brooke looked at the entrance of her store and smiled when Jamie ran in.<p>

"Jimmy Jam" Brooke bent down and opened her arms; he ran into them and gave her a hug. "How are you?" Brooke asked when they pulled away.

"Good" He answered with a small smile.

"Good" She placed a kiss on the top of his head before standing up.

"Hey Teacher Mom" Haley gave Brooke a smile when she stepped closer.

"Hey, thanks for taking him for the day" Brooke nodded.

"Not a problem, he is so much fun" Brooke threw a smile at the young boy.

"Yes, well he is my son" They both let out a small laugh. "I gotta talk to you for a second" Brooke nodded.

"Jamie, you Uncle Lucas set up a mini net in my office for you. Why don't you go in there and play" He nodded and ran off.

"Did he really put a mini net in your office?" Haley asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it give Jamie something to do while I work" Haley nodded. "So, what's up?"

"Um...It's about Peyton" Brooke nodded and took a seat on her couch, Haley followed. "Charity night went great, but she still doesn't have enough to open the studio"

"How short is she?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"$5000" Brooke gave her a small nod. "And so Lindsay came up with this great idea, we can all pitch in and come up with enough to help her out. So, I wanted to know if you wanted to pitch in too" Before Brooke could answer, Haley kept talking. "If you don't want to we understand, we just thought that we should ask just in case you did want to-"Brooke cut her off before she could keep rambling.

"Haley, stop and take a breath" Brooke laughed, Haley did as she was told. "I'll help"

"Thank you" Brooke gave her a small smile.

-  
>A couple of days later, Lucas and Nathan showed up at Peyton's office. She looked up when they walked in and gave them a smile.<p>

"Hey boys" They gave her a smile as they stepped up to her desk.

"Hey" Lucas put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here, go live your dreams" Lucas placed the paper in front of Peyton.

Peyton gave them a confused look, she picked up the paper and unfolded it.

"Oh my God" Peyton gasped when she saw that it was a cheque for the money that she was missing.

"We all pitched in, we know how much you want that studio and we hope it's just enough to help you" Nathan said with a small smile.

"Guys I can't accept this" Peyton's voice was cracking, the emotion was overwhelming.

"Please don't argue, just accept it" Peyton stood up and pulled both of the guys into a hug.

"Thank you so much" Peyton let a few tears go.

"You're welcome" Peyton pulled away from the boys and whipped her eyes.

"Where are Haley and Lindsay?" Peyton asked after she calmed down a bit.

"Haley is at work and Lindsay is with the wedding planner" Nathan answered.

"Brooke was part of that too" Peyton looked up at Lucas in slight shock.

"Really?" Her voice just above a whisper.

They boys gave her a nod.

-  
>Later that night, Peyton was on her way to talk to the former owner of the building she was so excited about getting to finally open up her own studio. However, before she went there she went to Clothes over Bros, Brooke was the only person that she hadn't thanked yet. She stepped into the store and smiled at Millie.<p>

"Hey, is Brooke here?" Peyton stepped up to the counter and asked.

"Yeah she in the office, I can get her if you want" Peyton shook her head.

"No, is she busy?" Millie shook her head.

"No, she's just checking out some designs" Peyton nodded.

"Is it okay if I go in there myself?" Millie looked hesitant for a second before shaking her head.

"I don't think it'll be a problem" Peyton gave her a smile before heading to the office.

Peyton knocked once and waited or a response.

"Come in" She heard from the other side.

Peyton opened the door and stepped inside, Brooke frowned before standing up. She moved from her desk only to step in front of it.

"Hey" Brooke said before leaning against it.

"Hey" Peyton stepped closer to Brooke.

A silence passed over the two of them; suddenly Peyton grabbed one of Brooke's hands and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist, Brooke was shocked and frozen. Slowly she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Peyton's shoulders. Peyton let the hug last a second longer than she intended before breaking it.

"Thank you" Peyton stepped back with a small smile.

"You're welcome...For what?" Peyton let out a small laugh.

"For pitching in for the money for the studio" Brooke nodded with a small smile.

"You're welcome, have you bought it yet?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm on my way to do that now" Peyton said as she stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Alright, I hope it's everything you wanted it to be" Peyton gave her another smile.

"Thanks again" Peyton gave her a small wave before leaving.

Once Peyton was out of the room Brooke leaned against the desk once more, she ran a hand through her hair before placing a hand over her heart. She couldn't deny the racing heart beat.


	10. Impact of the day

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favs, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Love forever and always.**

**One month later**

One month has gone by and not much has changed, Brooke and Peyton don't fight but they also don't see much of each other. When Peyton opened the studio, Red Bedroom Records, she's been busy. A few weeks after opening Red Bedroom she and Haley held an open mike night and they found, what they thought was a great band. Turns out the lead singer was a jackass and Peyton dropped him as fast as she could, but he didn't go easy. Haley told Peyton that one of the band members, Mia, was amazing and when Peyton heard her she was blown away. So, right now Peyton was focused on getting Mia out there and creating her record, as well as trying to convince Haley to do one as well.

It is one week to the wedding and everyone is so excited for Lindsay and Lucas, Lucas' mom had just come down to be with him and Deb was unbelievably excited about that. Deb didn't have anyone else that she could sit and talk with that was around her age, so she was excited to have Karen back if only for a week. Karen's daughter Lily was being taken care of so well by everyone in the group everyone loves her so much. Nathan had spent a lot of time with her, he said it made him feel closer to Keith and it was his way of making up for the lack of time he spent with Keith.

Brooke walked to her front door and opened it, smiling when she saw Haley and Peyton on the other side.

"Hey guys, come in" She stepped aside and opened the door wider, letting the girls in.

"Nice house" Peyton said as she looked around, this was the first time she had been to Brooke's house but she expected nothing less it was very Brooke Davis.

"Thanks" Brooke indicated for them to sit, but Haley shook her head.

"No, no we have to go soon. I just came by to pick up the dresses" Brooke nodded and headed to her guest room.

She came back quickly with a dress in each hand, she handed one to Haley and the other one to Peyton. When their fingers brushed, they looked up and caught each other's eye before slowly breaking contact.

"Have you guys seen the dress Lindsay bought?" Brooke asked as she walked them to the door.

"Yeah, it's beautiful" Brooke nodded in agreement with Peyton.

"Thanks, Brooke" Haley gave her a small smile before walking out.

"Thanks" Peyton turned to walk away, but Brook placed a hand on her elbow before she could leave.

"Can we maybe get a coffee one day and talk about some stuff?" Peyton looked to the ground and Brooke knew she was thinking it over.

"I don't know Brooke" Peyton slowly looked back up.

"It's just coffee Peyton" Brooke said with a small smile.

"Peyton, let's go!" Haley called from the drive way, cause the other two to look at her before laughing.

"Tell you what, how about we wait till after the wedding? It's just all too hectic right now" Brooke gave her a small nod.

"Sure" Peyton gave her a small smile before walking away.

-  
>Nathan dribbled the ball between his legs, did a quick spin before stepping back and hitting a fade away shot.<p>

"OH SCOTT WITH THE FADE AWAY SHOT, this is it ladies and gentlemen Nathan Scott is back on his game!" Nathan laughed as Lucas stepped onto the court, hands in his pockets. "So tell us Scott, the people want to know, how does it feel to be back on the court and your game?" Lucas held his hand out like a mike.

"Well it feels good to be back on the court and to be able to shoot, but I don't think I'm back on my game yet" Nathan put on a straight face and played along. "My older brother kicked my ass last month"

"Oh he did? Well he must be amazing to beat the great Nathan Scott" A cocky but playful smile played across Lucas' face.

"No, it just proved that I wasn't 100% see when I am I kick his ass all the time" Lucas' smile dropped and he punched Nathan lightly.

Nathan let out a laugh and they moved over to the bleachers.

"So seriously, are you feeling alright?" Lucas asked him as he leaned back.

"Yeah, a lot better than last month" Lucas nodded and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "What about you, how are you doing?" Lucas frowned and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to be married in a week man, you ready for that?"

"I really am" Nathan gave him a smile. "There's no one else in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with"

"I know the feeling" Nathan smiled at the memory of him and Haley getting married.

"Listen Haley told me you were here and I came here to give you something" Nathan looked back at Lucas and raised an eyebrow; Lucas dug into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Being my best man and all, I kinda need you to hold this for me" Lucas extended the ring box to Nathan; Nathan took it with a small smile. "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Nathan opened the box. "Wow, it's a beautiful ring" It was a gold band with a diamond on the top.

"Thanks, please don't lose it man" Nathan let out a laugh.

"Don't worry I won't" Lucas gave him a small smile.

-  
>Peyton and Haley were sitting in the studio; they were going over some stuff for Mia.<p>

"Can I talk to you about something?" Haley looked at Peyton.

"Yeah of course you can Peyton" Peyton nodded, she took a breath before leaning back in her chair.

"Brooke wants to go out for some coffee" Haley had to keep her smile back, as hard as it was, but she managed. "And I'm not sure what to think of it"

"What do you mean?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"I think that it would be nice, you know for us to just have a coffee" Peyton ran a hand through her hair before continuing. "I just don't want her to hope that it's going to be something more"

"Do you really not want anything to ever happen between you two again?" Peyton shrugged.

"I don't know, I think I'm scared of what will happen if we get back together" Haley nodded.

"Never know unless you try" Haley placed a hand on her arm.

"I told her to wait until after the wedding" Peyton took a sip of her coffee.

"About this wedding Peyton" Haley shifted. "Are you going to be okay, I know that you and Brooke are better, but I know that this can be hard-"Peyton was quick to cut her off.

"Haley, I'm going to be fine. Yeah I think it's going to be a little hard and kind of strange, but I'm going to be fine" Haley gave her a nod. "It's Lucas and Lindsay's night and I just want to celebrate it with them" Haley offered another smile.

-  
>"Lindsay, you look incredible" Lindsay turned away from the mirror and turned, she smiled at Brooke.<p>

Today was the wedding day and everyone was so excited for Lucas and Lindsay. Brooke kept telling Lucas that he looked so in love and happy, told him that it was such a beautiful site.

"Thank you so much" Lindsay turned back around to the mirror.

"Are you ready?" Brooke asked as she picked up the bouquet that was on the table, she moved behind Lindsay and handed them to her.

"More than ever" Brooke nodded with a smile.

"Alright, it's almost time" Lindsay nodded and Brooke headed out of the room.

She smiled at Haley as she stepped behind Peyton.

"This is beautiful isn't it?" She whispered to Peyton.

"Yeah..." Peyton looked over her shoulder but made sure to keep her eyes away from Brooke.

She knew the wedding was going to be a little hard, but she couldn't surpass the memory that was invading her mind.

_3 years ago_

_"Brooke, what about a wedding back home?" Peyton asked as she stepped into their bedroom._

_"You wanna get married back in Tree Hill?" Brooke asked from the bed. _

_"Wouldn't it be perfect?" Peyton moved on to the bed and beside Brooke. "We wouldn't have to worry about someone not being able to make it, causes we'll be home" _

_"But it's not legal in Tree Hill babe" Brooke said softly, she could tell how much Peyton wanted to go back home to get married. _

_"Fuck, I didn't even think of that" Peyton let out a groan before lying back on the bed._

_"I'm sorry" Brooke laid her head on Peyton's chest and wrapped one arm around her waist._

_"Where are we going to get married then Brooke?" Peyton began to stroke Brooke's hair. _

_"Whistler British Columbia" Peyton shifted do that she could look at Brooke. _

_"You looked it up?" Peyton asked with a small smile. _

_"Well yeah" Brooke said with a small laugh, Peyton smiled and then leaned her forehead against Brooke's. _

_"I love you" Peyton smiled before kissing her softly. "I guess we're going to Canada" _

_"Yeah...When?" Brooke asked with a small laugh. _

_"We got time to figure that out" Brooke nodded before putting her head back on Peyton's chest. _

_"Yeah, we're not going anywhere" Peyton nodded and placed a small kiss on Brooke's head. _

"Peyton" Peyton looked over her shoulder at Brooke. "Go"

Peyton nodded and began to walk, thinking this wasn't how she was supposed to walk down the aisle.

-  
>The ceremony had gone great; Lucas' vows had everyone in tears. Right now everyone was sitting at the table's listening to Nathan give his best man speech. He had people cracking up, Haley had spoken before him and got people crying. So it felt nice to laugh.<p>

Soon after dinner, the party began. Lucas and Lindsay had their first dance to Haley singing, one of Lucas' few requests. It was the only song she was going to sing, but she was happy to do it for Lucas.

Peyton couldn't keep her eyes off of Brooke, she knew Brooke could feel it but she had to turn away when Brooke would look her way.

Soon enough Mouth was rocking the dance floor; Peyton was watching everyone else dance while she sat at a table drinking wine.

"Peyton, get your ass on the dance floor" Nathan said over the music, he grabbed onto her hand.

"No Nate, I'm good" Nathan shook his head before sitting beside her.

"Peyton, they have me out there. I flow like a butterfly on the court but I have two feet on a dance floor" Peyton laughed. "Come on" Peyton gave in; putting down her drink she followed him.

Peyton smiled when she reached her group, the smiles on the newlyweds was priceless. She felt a pang of sadness hit her when she remembered the times that she used to smile like that. Peyton looked over to Brooke again and for the very first time noticed that her smile wasn't the same anymore either. Peyton frowned at the realization, why didn't she notice it before?

Peyton was pulled out of her train of thought when Nathan grabbed her hand and turned her to him. Peyton danced with him, while Haley danced with Lindsay, and Lucas with Brooke.

At one point during this dance, Nathan spun Peyton and Lucas must have spun Brooke at the same time. Their bodies crashed together, Peyton made sure to hold on to Brooke so that she wouldn't fall over. Their faces inches apart, bodies pressed together, Peyton's hands on her hips and Brooke's hands on her shoulder, their eyes closed so they could live in the moment. Suddenly, it was like the world didn't exist, it was just the two of them and it was perfect, all they could hear was their heart beat and the other one breath.

Peyton opened her eyes and the world came back. She lifted her hand and caressed Brooke's cheek softly before moving away from her. Brooke opened her own eyes and let their eyes connect; Peyton slowly broke the contact and began to leave the Hotel Party Room. Brooke watched her walk away before running a hand through her hair, she looked to the ground before shaking her head, and she went back to the table and grabbed her purse and followed Peyton.

Lucas let his eyes connect with Nathan before they both looked at the girls.

"Told you they're still in love" Haley said with a small smile.

-  
>Brooke stepped into the lobby and looked around, she couldn't see Peyton. She made her way to the floor that their rooms were on, Peyton's room across Brooke's; hoping Peyton was in her room.<p>

When Brooke stepped off the elevator, she saw Peyton leaning against her room door. Brooke slowly stepped closer to Peyton, once in front of her Peyton's eyes slowly raised to hers.

Before either of them knew it, Peyton lunged forward and crashed her lips to Brooke's. Her hands were lost in Brooke's hair; Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton's back and quickly kissed her back. Peyton walked forward with Brooke, till Brooke's back hit her room door. Brooke opened her mouth to Peyton's questioning tongue, when their tongues met Brooke moaned. The kiss was so intense and it made the kiss so much more passionate.

Brooke broke the kiss and took a deep breath; Peyton gave her a confused look as she moved her hands from Brooke's hair to her hips.

"Let me get the room key" Peyton nodded and gave Brooke some room.

Brooke quickly dug into her purse and grabbed the key, as soon as Peyton saw that she had the key she leaned in and began to press soft kisses on Brooke's bear shoulder. Brooke almost dropped the key card at the feeling; she took a deep breath and somehow managed to open the door.

They walked into the room and Peyton separated herself from Brooke for a second to close the door. When she turned back to Brooke they simply started at each other, Brooke put her purse down and they slowly began to move closer to each other. Peyton wrapped on arm around Brooke's waist and her free hand when into Brooke's hair, she pulled Brooke closer before kissing her deeply. Brooke moved her hands to Peyton's hair and removed the clip that was holding it up letting her hair cascade down.

Peyton kicked off her shoes before moving Brooke to the bed; she pulled away from the kiss and pushed Brooke on to the bed. Peyton pulled Brooke's shoes off before crawling on top of her, she leaned her forehead against Brooke's. Brooke ran a hand through Peyton's hair before pulling her down for a kiss. Peyton removed her lips from Brooke's before placing them on her neck; Brooke tilled her head to the left giving Peyton more access.

Peyton moved back to Brooke's lips as her hands went under Brooke, her fingers looked for the zipped that belonged on the dress. Once her fingers finally found it she began to pull it down, Brooke arched her body so that Peyton could pull the zipper all the way down. They broke the kiss and Peyton pulled the dress down, Brooke was quick to do the same to Peyton's dress. They looked each other over, neither believing that this was actually happening. Peyton leaned over and placed a small kiss on Brooke's chest, right above her heart. Brooke let out a gasp; she pulled Peyton back up to her before kissing her.

Peyton leaned Brooke onto the bed once again, she began to kiss and lick her way down Brooke's body. She moved back up Brooke's body and reattached their lips; Brooke reached around Peyton's back and unclasped the bra. Once it was off, Brooke rolled them over and began her own decent on Peyton's body.

Peyton felt her breath leave her body when Brooke moved to her breath, it surprised her slightly how Brooke could still work her body so perfectly after all these years. Peyton removed her bra and rolled them over again. Peyton moved down her body once more, she began to slowly remove Brooke's panties. She stopped midway when her eyes caught site of the tattoo Brooke had, she leaned down and licked it, grinning when Brooke moaned. She moved herself up Brooke and settled herself between her legs, moving her hand to Brooke's inner thigh.

"Wait, wait, wait" Brooke said against her lips, Peyton was quick to move her hand. "No, I didn't say stop I said wait" Brooke said with a small laugh, Peyton moved her head to the crook of Brooke's neck and laughed.

"Is everything okay then?" Peyton asked softly.

"Yeah, I just...I just want to do this together" Brooke said with a small smile, Peyton smiled back before reattaching their lips.

Brooke moved her hands down and removed Peyton's panties, Peyton moved her hand to Brooke's center and Brooke did the same as her breath left her. Slowly they began to move inside each other, getting used to being with each other after so many years. Peyton placed her forehead against Brooke's as they increased the pace. Before they knew it they both went over the edge, it didn't last anywhere as long as they wanted but it was amazing.

Peyton stayed on top of Brooke till she could catch her breath, she smiled when she felt Brooke place a soft kiss on her shoulder and neck. Finally she moved beside Brooke, they both shifted until they were under the covers.

Brooke moved to lie on Peyton's shoulder placing one hand on her stomach; Peyton wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulder. They were silent for a while before Brooke broke it.

"Tell me where this came from" Brooke moved her hand to Peyton's chest, and ran her fingers over the very light scar that was on her collarbone.

"I don't even remember anymore, it was a while back" Peyton moved her eyes away from Brooke's hand and to Brooke's face when she felt her yawn. "Tired?" Peyton asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you have that affect on me" Peyton let out another laugh.

"Go to sleep Brooke" Peyton placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I'm afraid to" Brooke answered honestly. "I'm afraid that if I fall asleep that I'll wake up tomorrow and find out that this was all a dream"

"It's not a dream Brooke, I promise" She felt Brooke nod.

-  
>Peyton began to wake up; she moved to stretch only to find out that she couldn't move. She moved her eyes to Brooke and a smile began to grace her face, suddenly she realized the impact of what they had done would have and her smile dropped.<p>

_What the hell was I thinking? This was too fucking soon_

Peyton turned to the alarm clock beside her and looked at the time; it screamed 3:00am. Peyton slowly moved her arm out from under Brooke's head and slowly moved away from her. Peyton moved from the bed and quietly redressed. She threw one last glance at Brooke before heading out the door.

-  
>Brooke slowly began to wake up in the morning, a smile on her face. She moved to snuggle closer into the body beside her only to realize that the spot beside her was empty. Brooke opened her eyes and looked around, fear clenching her heart.<p>

"Peyton?" Brooke called out, no answer.

Brooke moved her eyes to the floor and saw only her clothes on the floor; she got off the bed and wrapped the sheets tightly around her. She was hoping that Peyton was in the bathroom getting dressed; she stepped up to the door and opened it. Brooke was sure she felt her heart shatter at the empty bathroom; she walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall beside her bed. She began to slide down the wall and once she hit the ground the tears poured out.


	11. The sound of a shattered heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favs, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story. I really hope you guys like this chapter I know it's shorter than normal but it's going to help build to the craziness that is Tree Hill. Love forever and always.**

"Nathan, is he going to be able to eat all of that?" Haley asked her husband after looking at her son's plate.

"Hey, he wanted it" Nathan said with a laugh as he sat down, putting Jamie's food in front of him. "Right bud?"

"Yeah" Haley shook her head at the two boys.

"God, you are just like your father" The boys threw her a smile before they began to eat.

"Aunt Brooke!" Haley looked behind her when she heard her son yell. She smiled and waved Brooke over.

"Hey guys" Something was wrong, Haley could tell right away. "Is Peyton here?"

"Um, no she came to our room like an hour ago and said she was leaving" Haley answered with a frown, Brooke nodded and looked away.

"Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Nathan asked with a small smile, he could tell something was wrong too.

"No, thanks" Brooke turned her eyes to Jamie. "Wow, just like your dad" Haley and Nathan both let out a laugh. "Look, I'm gonna head out too, when you see the newlyweds tell them I said to have a safe honey moon" Brooke walked away before they had a chance to say anything else.

"I'll be right back" Nathan nodded; Haley stood up and quickly followed Brooke. "Brooke, hold on" Brooke stopped at the elevators and turned to look at Haley. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Haley frowned.

"You and Peyton disappear for hours last night, she leaves today morning and now you're looking for her and call it intuition or maybe I just know you guys too well...But something's wrong" Brooke shook her head.

"We talked last night and I was looking for her because I didn't know she took off" Brooke was about to step into the elevator but Haley pulled her back.

"Brooke, did something happen between the two of you last night?" Brooke removed her arm and stepped into the elevator.

"No, absolutely nothing happened between us" Brooke pressed her floor and waited for the door to close.

-  
>Peyton is sitting in her apartment, just sitting there going over what happened last night. How could she have been so stupid? She wanted it and it was amazing but it shouldn't have happened, there was so much more going on with them right now and this was not going to help things...Especially not the way she left and Peyton knew it.<p>

Peyton looked down at her phone when it vibrated; it was a message from Brooke. Peyton had ignored her calls; she only called three times about two-three hours ago. Peyton took a deep breath before opening up the message.

_I woke up this morning, turns out it wasn't a dream. It was a fucking nightmare. _

Peyton squeezed her eyes shut and ran a hand through her hair.

All the progress they had made just went out the window.

-  
>It's been a few days since Brooke and Peyton slept together, a few days since they've talked and a few days since the text message.<p>

Brooke threw herself into work, wanting to just forget about what happened between them. It hurt too much. In the last few days anyone that wanted to talk to Brooke had to do it by going to the store. She didn't pick up her phone in fear that it was Peyton using someone's phone; she looked at a text if it was about the clothing company and she hadn't been to Tric or anyone else's house.

Peyton spent most of her time with Mia, who she was becoming really good friends with. She saw everyone but made sure that Brooke wasn't there first, she knew that Haley knew something had happened between them but she just wasn't willing to talk about it; same as Brooke.

"Jamie, open the door it's Aunt Peyton" Haley called from the kitchen; she was just washing her hands. She made her way over to the two when she finished. "Hey Peyton" Haley said with a smile.

"Hey Hales" Peyton pulled Haley into a small hug.

"Thanks for taking him for the day" Peyton shrugged.

"No problem, he keeps me active" Haley let out a laugh.

"Be good for Aunt Peyton" Jamie nodded with a smile. "Please don't corrupt my child"

"Haley!" Peyton pretended to be shocked. "Okay, I'll try" Peyton wrapped an arm around Jamie. "Are we ready to go Jamie Scott?"

"Yeah, can we get ice cream?" Jamie asked as they walked to her car.

"Of course we can, I'm going to send you back to your mom all sugared up" Peyton helped him get into the car.

-  
>Later that day Peyton was driving Jamie to the river court to spend some time with Skills, as they were driving they were coming close to Clothes over Bros. Peyton tensed up, just the thought of passing her store made her heart ache.<p>

"Can we go see Aunt Brooke, please?" _Fuck_ was the word that went through Peyton's mind.

"Uh, I think Aunt Brooke might be a bit busy" Peyton would have done anything not to step foot in that store.

"Please?" The look on Jamie's face screamed that he wanted to see Brooke; Peyton knew how much this kid loved his aunt Brooke.

"Alright" Peyton signed and slowed the car down as they reached the store before parking it.

Jamie got out of the car quickly and ran for the store, Peyton wasn't far behind him. She wasn't ready for this, she knew what the angry side of Brooke could be like and this wasn't going to be good.

"Aunt Brooke" Brooke looked up and smiled at Jamie, she stepped in front of her counter and lifted Jamie in her arms, showering him with kisses.

"Hi my little man" Brooke put him back down and when she looked back up she saw Peyton looking at her. She moved her eyes back to Jamie. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, staying down to his level.

"I was going to the River Court but I wanted to see you first" That melted the ice that formed around Brooke's heart from the last couple of days.

"You really are the sweetest boy ever" Brooke pulled him into another hug. "You left your jersey that Uncle Skills made you in my office, wanna go get it"

"Yeah" He ran passed Brooke and headed to her office.

Brooke looked at Peyton again and they started at each other, Brooke kept the connection till she stood up. She broke the contact and let the ice cover her heart once more.

"Brooke-"Brooke cut her off before she could even start.

"Don't fucking talk to me" Brooke spoke without looking at her.

"Bye Aunt Brooke" Brooke smiled at Jamie as he headed out the door.

"Bye honey" Brooke went back to doing work.

Peyton threw one more glance at Brooke before leaving.

Brooke looked up when Peyton was out of the store and watched her drive away.

-  
>Peyton was sitting on the bleachers watching Jamie play with Skills, Junk, Fergie and Mouth, her mind on Brooke. Brooke had been so cold and Peyton couldn't blame her. She knew she had to talk to Brooke, but how was she going to do that if Brooke wasn't going to listen? She was going to force it, that's how. She listened to Brooke when Brooke wanted to talk; now Brooke was going to listen.<p>

"Skills?" Skills looked my way. "Can you take him home for me; I have something I need to do"

"Sure thing skinny girl" I threw him a smile.

"Thanks, I'll see you later Jimmy Jam" I said as I headed to the car.

"Bye Aunt Peyton" Peyton headed to car.

-  
>Brooke had just finished her new design when the chime on the door rang; Brooke looked up and frowned at Peyton.<p>

"Is Jamie with you?" Brooke asked before Peyton could get a word in.

"No-"Once again Brooke cut her off.

"Get the fuck out of my store" Brooke went back to looking at her design; she looked back up when she heard footsteps come closer instead of leaving. "What part of get out did you not understand?"

"I need you to listen to me Brooke" Brooke slammed her pen down.

"Listen to you? You have the nerve to ask me to listen to you after the shit that you pulled?" Peyton took a step back when Brooke walked around the counter.

"I want to explain that, please Brooke" Peyton's voice was just above a whisper.

"Fine, explain" Brooke spoke through clenched teeth.

"It was too soon Brooke and it freaked me out" Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

"Too soon, freaked you out? You kissed me Peyton!" Peyton flinched before nodding.

"I know and I don't regret what we did...When we made love-"Brooke cut her off.

"Fucked" Peyton frowned at her.

"What?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"We fucked, it's what we did" Peyton shook her head.

"No, we made love Brooke" Brooke let out a humourless laugh.

"When people make love they tend to stick around for the whole night" Peyton ran frustrated hands over her face. "If you were so fucking freaked out you could have talked to me about it the next day, but when I woke up you were just gone. How do you think that made me feel? I'll tell you, used, dirty, like I was nothing! The list goes on Peyton" Brooke looked away and blinked her eyes, trying to keep the tears away. "You weren't there" Brooke whispered.

"It was the wrong night to do that Brooke, we were both vulnerable and hurting" Peyton stepped closer to Brooke, but Brooke took two steps back.

"Yeah we were, but only one of us left that night" Peyton couldn't stop the next words that came out of her mouth.

"Now you know what it feels like to be walked out on" Brooke looked at Peyton s if she had just been slapped, Peyton had no idea where those words came from. "Fuck, Brooke I didn't-"Brooke cut her off again.

"Get out, out of my store and out of my life. I'm done" Brooke turned and walked into her office, slamming the door behind her.

Brooke leaned against the door and waited for Peyton to leave, after a few moments she heard footsteps walking away and then the door closing. Brooke moved away from the door and slowly walked up to her desk, tears coming down her face and a sob building up her chest. She grabbed the lamp that was sitting on her desk and threw it at her wall; the sob broke out of her chest as the lamp hit the wall. She crumbled to her knees and brought her face into her hands and broke down. Not knowing that Peyton was doing the same thing in her car.


	12. It's not just a four letter word

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts and favs, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Love forever and always.**

A couple of weeks went by since the incident in Brooke's store; Lucas had gotten back from his honey moon and knew right away that some shit had gone down.

"How was that?" Mia asked as she walk out of the recording booth.

"That was really great, I think the best recording we did today" Peyton moved a few knobs before turning to face Mia, who had just taken a seat beside her.

"Awesome" Mia smiled at her. "So are you ready to talk?" Peyton looked at her with a frown.

"What?" Mia shook her head.

"There's something going on with you and I would like to know what it is" Peyton let out a small laugh.

"It's nothing Mia, really" Peyton looked away.

"Does it have to do with Brooke Davis?" Peyton's head snapped back to Mia.

"How do you know Brooke?" Mia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Who doesn't know Brooke?" It was rhetorical. "So does it?"

"Why do you think Brooke has anything to do with it?" Mia leaned back in her chair before answering.

"Because when we went to the Raven's game the other night you were staring at her" Mia let out another laugh. "I mean, there was this great game going on and there you were staring at Brooke Davis"

"Shut up" Peyton tossed a set of headphones to Mia. "Listen to the playback"

Peyton knew exactly what Mia was talking about, it had been a while since she had seen Brooke. When she saw her at the game she couldn't tear her eyes away, somehow Brooke had gotten more beautiful than the last time she saw her.

"Look, whatever happened between you two, just talk to her" Peyton gave her a small sad smile.

"I tried to talk to her and it didn't turn out well" Mia shrugged.

"Then give her some time, all good things take time" Peyton nodded.

-  
>Brooke wasn't dealing very well with everything that happened with Peyton, but she knew how to hide it. She knew when to smile and when to laugh; she knew how to make everyone believe that she was fine. She saw Peyton at the Raven's game, but she did her best not to look at her after seeing her walk in. Throughout the whole night she could feel Peyton's eyes on her, but she refused to look her way...It just hurt too much to look at Peyton.<p>

Brooke moved from her kitchen table when she heard her doorbell ring, she made her way over to the door and smiled when she saw Lucas on the other side. She opened the door and pulled him into a hug right away, she hadn't seen him since he got back from the honeymoon a few days ago. Skills had taken over the head coach job while Lucas was gone.

"Good to see you too Brooke" Lucas chuckled.

"Has it ever been bad to see me?" She asked as she pulled away, a smirk on her face.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror when you're angry" She playfully slapped his arm before pulling him into the house.

"How was the honey moon?" Brooke asked as she closed the door behind them.

"It was amazing, I kinda wish I didn't have to come back" He took a seat and waited for Brooke to sit beside him. "Wanna tell me what's been going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch.

"I come back and Haley tells me that something went down with you and Peyton" Brooke looked away from him and shook her head. "What happened?"

"Nothing Luke" Lucas forced her to look at him.

"Brooke..."She shook her head.

"I really don't want to talk about it okay, it's not worth talking about" She said with a small shrug.

"Did you guys do something at the wedding?" Lucas asked, there was slight realization in his voice.

Brooke looked at him and without saying a word spoke wonders, Lucas understood right away. He wrapped an arm around Brooke and pulled her closer to him. She cried silent tears.

-  
>"Hey Peyton" Haley said as she opened her front door.<p>

"Do you have a second to talk?" Haley nodded and stepped aside to let Peyton in.

They walked over to the living room and took a seat.

"I slept with Brooke" Peyton blurted out right away.

"What?" Haley asked in shock. "When?"

"The night of the wedding, when we disappeared" Peyton looked away from Haley, suddenly finding her shoes more interesting.

"I thought you weren't ready to be with her again?" Peyton nodded.

"Did I say it turned out well, I mean you've seen the way things have been" This time Haley nodded.

"What went wrong?" She asked, slightly hesitant.

"Nothing, when it happened it was the most amazing thing I ever experienced" Peyton's eyes took on a dreamy look. "Then I woke up and left before she could wake up"

"Oh my God Peyton" Haley whispered in shock. "Why?"

"I don't know, I got scared" Peyton's eyes began to tear up. "It wasn't the right time, I mean we both weren't in the right frame of mind"

"So then why-"Peyton cut her off, knowing what she was asking.

"It just happened Haley, it just happened" Haley nodded.

"Did you talk to her?" Haley asked and Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, it didn't turn out well. I put my own foot in my mouth and she told me to get out of her life" Peyton shook her head with a sad smile.

"Do you want to be with her?" Haley asked softly. Peyton shrugged, unsure how to answer.

"What we had, was so amazing before it got all fucked up and our night together was incredible" A small smile crossed over Peyton's face. "I think that if we took it slow, we could have something great again" Peyton looked up when Haley took her hands.

"Go to her, look her in the eyes and say that to her" Haley spoke softly with a small smile on her face.

"She won't listen to me" Haley squeezed her hands.

"Make her listen, Brooke loves you and, whether you want to admit it or not, you love her too. The both of you say it to everyone else, with your eyes it's the way you look at each other, the way your eyes light up when you're talking about each other" Haley reached out and brushed away the tear that fell down Peyton's cheek. "It's time you tell each other"

Peyton nodded after a while and pulled Haley into a hug, thanking her.

-  
>Later that night Brooke was headed to Tric, she knew there was a chance that she could run into Peyton but she needed to get drunk. After talking with Lucas she went to work and spent the rest of the day ignoring calls from Peyton, she made sure to stay in her office in case Peyton came into the store. By the time it was time to close up she needed a drink.<p>

Brooke walked into Tric and sat down at the bar, she called the bartender over to her.

"Tequila shots and keep them coming" The bartender nodded poured her three shots right away.

Brooke downed them and tapped the bar top, telling the bartender to hurry the hell up.

-  
>Peyton tossed her phone down on her desk and ran a hand through her hair; she couldn't believe how many times she had called Brooke. Every time she called she silently wished that Brooke would answer. Peyton turned her eyes to her desk and shook her head, she had some paper work that needed to be done.<p>

"It's more productive than calling someone that won't pick up" She muttered to herself before she got started on her work.

-  
>Brooke wasn't sure how much time passed, wasn't sure how much she had to drink, wasn't sure when she couldn't see straight, wasn't sure when her head and eyes became heavy, she wasn't sure when suddenly the only thing she could see was the back of her eyelids.<p>

Peyton walk out of her office and put her coat on, she looked around the club and almost stumbled when she saw Brooke leaning on the bar her head on top of her arm and shot glasses all around her. She saw a guy step beside Brooke, he placed his hand on Brooke's back and began to move it up. Peyton quickly moved toward them.

"Back off" Peyton moved his hand away and stepped between him and Brooke. "Get out of here before I call security"

"Who the fuck are you?" Peyton could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"The owner of the fucking club" He put his hands up in surrender and walked away.

Peyton turned to Brooke and felt sadness take over her.

"Brooke" Peyton placed her hand on Brooke's arm; she got a small groan from Brooke. "Brooke" This time Brooke's head lifted. Her eyes were hazy but they managed to focus on Peyton.

"Get off" Brooke weakly pulled her arm away from Peyton.

"Brooke, come on let me take you home" Brooke tried to resist. "Come on" Finally she gave in and let Peyton help her up.

Peyton lifted Brooke's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, keeping her other hand on Brooke's hip.

-  
>After a lot of struggle, Peyton managed to get Brooke into Brooke's house and into bed. She lifted the covers and put them on top of Brooke. She looked down at her former fiancé and shook her head in sadness; Peyton crouched down and traced her fingers over Brooke's cheek.<p>

"Oh Brooke, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this for you-for us" Peyton sniffed and fought back tears. "I can't believe how fucked up everything is, I wish we could go back to when things were easy and happy" Peyton took a shaky breath. "I miss your smile" Peyton started at her for a little longer before leaning in and kissed her forehead lightly, she put a stray strand of hair behind Brooke's ear before standing up.

She turned to leave Brooke's bedroom.

"Peyton" Peyton turned back to Brooke and smiled softly, through her teary eyes. "I hate you"

Peyton's smile dropped and she was sure that her heart just smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Why did you come back?" Brooke's voice was slurred. "You ruined my life" Brooke turned away from Peyton and buried her face in the pillows.

Peyton fought the tears till she walked out of Brooke's house; she leaned against the front door and let the sobs out. She hit the back of her head against the door a couple of times before letting even more sobs out, her body shaking with heartbreak.

She walked over to the car and started it; she broke down almost right away. She hit the steering wheel over and over again; the hits matched the sobs breaking through her throat. Finally, she didn't know how long, she got control of her tears; she took a few deep breaths before pulling away from Brooke's house...And Brooke.


	13. Your court

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews it wa amazing to read what you guys thought about the last chapter thank you so much, alerts and favs, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story, you guys are the best. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Love forever and always.**

"Fuck" Brooke mumbled when she felt the sun on her face, it felt like a two by four smashing her over the head.

"Brooke?" Brooke frowned, eyes still closed.

_Why does God sound like Haley? _She thought.

"Brooke?" Brooke moaned and struggled to open her eyes.

When she finally did open her eyes, she saw Haley standing over her the sunlight emanating her figure.

"What are you doing in here?" Brooke asked before burying her face into the pillows again.

"I was ringing your doorbell for like an hour" Haley let out a small laugh as she took a seat on the bed.

"Why? Haley, it's too early" Haley shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Brooke, it's three in the afternoon" Brooke lifted her head too quickly and groaned right away, she slowly put her head back down.

"It's three?" Haley nodded. "Shit, I have to get to the store" Brooke said but made no move to actually get up.

"Millie is taking care of it" Haley's voice was soft as she ran her hand over Brooke's hair.

"Thank God" Haley let out another small laugh.

"Honey, you had me worried" Brooke frowned at Haley, silently asking why. "Brooke, I came here at eight, that's when I was ringing your bell for like an hour" Brooke shifted and sat up in her bed.

"At eight, why?" Haley frowned at Brooke.

"You were going to take Jamie today" Brooke's face held a confused look before realization took over.

"Oh fuck" Brooke covered her face, let out a few more curses. "I am so sorry Haley"

"Its okay, Lucas has him" Brooke nodded. "I came back when I found out that you never got into work...And when I saw Peyton"

"When you saw Peyton?" Haley nodded a small frown came onto her face.

"Do you remember last night?" Brooke frowned trying to remember exactly what happened.

"Um...I got shit faced" They both let out a small laugh. "I don't remember how I got home though...Actually I don't remember anything after the fifth shot of tequila"

"Okay, go and take a shower then get dressed" Haley moved away from the bed. "We're going for a ride"

"Where?" Brooke asked as she removed the blanket from herself.

"Go" Haley pointed to the bathroom.

"Did Peyton and I do something last night?" Brooke asked as she stood up.

"Go!" Brooke rolled her eyes and walked away.

-  
>"Hey Sawyer" Peyton looked over her shoulder and smiled at Nathan.<p>

"Hey Scott" She let Nathan pull her into a hug.

"Haley told me what happened" He took a seat on the ledge of the roof.

The two of them were on Tric's roof.

"She hates me" Peyton took a seat beside him, with a small shrug.

"She was drunk" Nathan said with the same shrug.

"I fucked up" Peyton ran a hand through her hair.

"She did too" Peyton nodded after a moment.

"Do you think I made a mistake coming back?" Nathan shook his head without hesitation.

"No, Tree Hill is your home just as much as it's Brooke's" Peyton nodded once more and silence took over both of them.

Nathan looked over Peyton and frowned when he noticed, for the first time, water balloons.

"Were you planning on having a water balloon fight with yourself?" Peyton laughed.

"No, far from it actually" Peyton stood up. "Want to see what my heart felt like when she told me that she hated me?"

Nathan stood up and moved beside Peyton. Peyton gave him a small smile before picking up one of the balloons and tossed it over the roof.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nathan asked in shock as he looked over the ledge.

**_-  
>Smash!<em>**

"Holy shit!" Brooke yelled as she hit the break on her car, a water balloon came down on her windshield. "What the fuck was that?"

"Peyton's heart" Brooke turned to Haley, about to ask her what she meant when another balloon came down, scaring Brooke.

"What the hell is going on?" Another balloon. "Jesus Christ!"

"Brooke, think...Peyton took you home last night after she found you at Tric wasted" Brooke nodded, trying to remember and then it hit her.

"I told her I hated her and she ruined my life" Brooke smacked her steering wheel. "Fuck"

"Yeah, I'm gonna check on her" Haley patted Brooke's leg, another balloon hit the car.

Haley stepped out of the car and Brooke leaned her head against the head rest, another balloon and a honk from the car behind her. Brooke quickly moved the car.

-  
>"Your balloons hit Brooke's car" Peyton turned before throwing another balloon and smirked at Haley.<p>

"Good, I'm glad" Nathan looked between the two women in shock.

"Wait, you knew she was going to do this?" He asked Haley as she got closer.

"I saw her filling them up" Haley answered with a shrug.

They were both standing on either side of Peyton, she gave both of them a smile before raising another balloon, Nathan quickly stopped her.

"Stop, please, before you cause an accident" He removed the balloon from her hands.

"Fine" Peyton let out a small sigh before sitting down on the ledge.

"How are you holding up?" Haley took a seat beside Peyton.

"You saw the balloons" Peyton answered with a shrug.

"That I did" Silence took over the three.

"What did Brooke think?" Nathan asked after a moment.

"Brooke couldn't remember what she said to you" Haley said to Peyton and Peyton let out a scoff.

"Of course not, drunk Brooke doesn't remember shit" Nathan placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here and do something fun and get your mind off this" Peyton looked away from him and thought about it.

"Alright" She agreed after a moment.

Nathan nodded and turned away, he began to walk away. Peyton picked up two balloons; she passed one to Haley and nudged her head to Nathan. Haley looked at Nathan, after a moment she smirked and nodded. They both stood up and threw the balloons at Nathan's back, soaking him with water.

"Shit!" He yelled and they laughed.

-  
>"I think you wore him out" Lindsay said with a small laugh, her eyes on a sleeping Jamie Scott.<p>

"I think he wore me out" Lucas groaned out, he was half on the couch and half on Lindsay. "I think I should put him down in our bed, Haley might kill me if she finds him here" Lindsay let out a small laugh.

Lucas moved away from her and headed to Jamie; he bent down and carefully lifted him. He carried him to their room, Lindsay watched him with a smile.

Lucas walked back into the room and sat down beside his wife, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" Lindsay looked up at him.

"With you?" She frowned at him.

"No, with your other wife" Sarcasm filled her voice, Lucas let out a long laugh.

"Lindsay, we just got married" He said as he shifted to get more comfortable.

"I know, but I see the way you are with Jamie and...And I want that" She said with a small shrug.

"I want that too..."He trailed off.

"But in a couple of years" She finished for him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I want it so much. I just don't think I'm ready for kids yet" She nodded and put her head back on his shoulder. "But I do want a family with you Lindsay" He placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I know and I can wait" She lifted her head and kissed him softly. "You're worth it"

"I love you" She smiled at him before putting her forehead against his.

"I love you too...Hubby" They both let out a laugh before leaning into a kiss.

-  
>Later that night Peyton walked into her apartment, tired as hell, after all the fun she had with Nathan and Haley. She took a seat on her couch and pulled out her phone, she shook her head when she saw that Brooke hadn't called.<p>

_Why would I think she would call, she told me I ruined her life. _

Peyton put her phone on the table and put her face into her hands, she lifted her head when she felt tears build up. She was so tired of crying. Suddenly there was a knock on her apartment door; she wiped her eyes before getting up and opening the door. There standing on the other side was Brooke, Peyton looked her up and down before stepping aside and let her in. She closed the door before turning to face Brooke, she leaned back against the door.

"I don't hate you" Was the first words that left Brooke's mouth, Peyton looked down. "Peyton, look at me" Brooke walked closer to Peyton and took her hands into her own, causing Peyton to look up. "I don't hate you, I was stupid and drunk and stupid some more" Their eyes were locked, both with love and fear.

"You didn't ruin my life and I know I haven't shown it, but I am glad that you came home"

"Then why-"Brooke cut her off, knowing where she was going.

"Because I was hurt, I mean you walked out Peyton. After everything you said you went through, all the hurt, after I walked out...You did the same thing to me and it floored me" Peyton let out a shaky breath.

"I know what I did was fucked up, I was scared Brooke. I was-I am scared of getting my heart broken, of hurting that way again...Of loving you" Brooke nodded.

"Because of the fucked up thing _I _did" This time Peyton nodded.

"Can we try this again Brooke?" Brooke frowned at Peyton, unsure of what she meant. "Start off as friends and see where it takes us, because I miss our friendship, how close we used to be...I miss my best friend"

"I would love to" Peyton smiled at that, but it dropped when Brooke let go of her hands and stepped back. "But I can't"

"Why not?" Brooke looked away and wiped the tears that built in her eyes.

"I can't be friends with you Peyton. Here's the thing, I'm in love with you okay? I love you, there it is it's out in the open" Brooke sniffed. "And uh...I don't think that's something you can deal with right now, but there it is. The ball is in your court Peyton, but I can't be friends because it's too hard" Peyton looked away and wiped her own eyes. "I am so sorry about last night, but I have to go"

Peyton stepped aside and let Brooke open the door.

"Brooke" Brooke turned back to Peyton before she closed the door and looked at Peyton with hope, but Peyton struggled to say anything. The words were on her tongue but she just couldn't say them, Brooke gave her a sad smile before closing the door and walking away. "I love you too"


	14. Don't you forget about me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews it wa amazing to read what you guys thought about the last chapter thank you so much, alerts and favs, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story, you guys are the best. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Love forever and always.**

"You couldn't say it back?" Lucas asked Peyton, who was leaning back against his couch.

It had been a couple of days since Brooke came to her apartment, it was eating Peyton away and she needed to talk to someone. So she went to Lucas and Lindsay, figuring that Brooke had talked to Haley and Nathan.

"I just couldn't say it in front of her" Peyton ran a hand over her face. "I wanted to and she knew I wanted to, I'm looking at her and the words are right there and I just couldn't get the words out"

"It's because you're scared Peyton" Lindsay spoke in a soft voice, hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"I guess, I don't want to be scared anymore" Lindsay gave her a small nod.

"Then don't be" Peyton turned to Lucas.

"It's not that easy Luke" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it is, I know you were hurting and I know you're scared that she's going to do it again" Peyton looked away but Lucas moved her face back to him. "You need to get over this, remember you hurt her too" Peyton was about to interrupt but Lucas continued. "And she still told you that she loves you, you're the love of her life Peyton. Even when you two split up we could still see how much she loved you" Lucas wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "We all know that she's the love of your life too Peyton...Stop running from it"

_-  
>Six years ago<em>

_"Good first date?" Peyton asked as she walked Brooke to her house. _

_"Great first date" Brooke interlocked their fingers. _

_"So, how long are we going to keep this from our friends?" Peyton asked as they stopped in front of Brooke's house. _

_"It's Tree Hill Peyton, we won't be ABLE to keep it a secret" Brooke said with a small shrug and laugh. "Soon enough this whole town will know that we're lesbians in a lesbian relationship and then they'll probably case us down with torches' and pitch forks" Peyton let out a heavy laugh. "I'm kidding"_

_"I know" Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her closer. _

_Brooke let her arms hang around Peyton's neck, her eyes traveled down to Peyton lips before connecting with her eyes again. Peyton leaned forward and just when their lips were about to connect, Brooke turned her face and Peyton's lips met her cheek. Peyton let out a small groan. _

_"I don't kiss on the first date" Brooke whispered in her ear. _

_Peyton pulled back and gave her a small smile. _

_"Since when?" Her voice held a laugh. _

_"Since I want this relationship to be more meaning full and...Actually work" Brooke opened her door and gave one more smile to Peyton. "Goodnight" _

_"Goodnight, Brooke" Brooke winked at her before closing the door. _

_Peyton let out a sign before walking away from the door and to her car. She was about to get into the car when she heard Brooke's door open. _

_"Peyton" Peyton turned back around, Brooke jogged up to Peyton._

_Once in front of her, she threw her arms around Peyton and kissed her. Peyton tangled a hand into her hair and kissed her back, they deepened the kiss for a second before Brooke pulled back. They both let out a small laugh. _

_"I tried, I really did" Brooke said, her lips grazing Peyton's as she spoke. _

_"I'm glad it didn't work" Brooke laughed. _

_"I'm sure you are" Brooke kissed her once more and Peyton smiled into the kiss. "Goodnight"_

_"Goodnight" Peyton kissed leaned in for one more kiss before letting her go. _

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie's voice broke Brooke's memory.

"Yeah Jamie?" Brooke move from the counter and stepped up to Jamie.

"I'm hungry" He said and as if on cue his stomach made a noise.

"Alright let's get some food in you" We heard the door open, I looked over and saw Haley walk in.

"Mama" Jamie ran over to Haley, she scooped him up and hugged him.

"Your son's hungry" Haley laughed as she put him down.

"When is he not hungry, just like Nathan" Brooke laughed. "Thank you for taking care of him"

"Oh you know I love to do it" Brooke bent down and opened her arms, asking him for a hug. "I love hanging out with my Godson" Brooke said as she hugged him.

"And he love hanging out with you" Haley ruffled his hair when Brooke pulled away. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, Aunt Brooke is the best" He lifted his hand for a high five.

"Of course I am" Brooke gently slapped his hand.

"How are you holding up?" Haley asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I'm doing everything I can not to think about it" Haley rubbed her arm before taking her hand.

"You doing anything later or do you want to come over for dinner?" Brooke shook her head.

"No thank you, I have some new designs that I need to work on and it's going to take me all night" Haley nodded.

"Alright, well if you finish fast enough..."Haley trailed off with a smile.

"Thank you" Brooke pulled on Haley's hand and hugged her. "I love you"

"I love you too" Haley pulled back and took Jamie's hand in her own.

"Bye Monster Ball" Brooke gave them both a wave as they left.

Brooke moved back behind the counter, picked up a pencil and continued to work on her designs.

-  
>Later that evening Peyton was recording music with Mia, her mind was on Brooke and she wasn't paying any attention to what Mia was doing.<p>

"Go to her" Mia sang, but Peyton knew that wasn't right.

She quickly stopped the song, and pressed a button so that Mia could hear her.

"What are you doing, that's not right" Mia took her headphones off, put down her guitar and let out a laugh.

"Peyton, please go to Brooke" That cause Peyton to frown. "Clearly she's the only thing on your mind, as it should be" Mia had become a friend of Peyton's; one that she found out she could confined in.

"Mia, drop it. Let's finish the song" Mia shook her head and walked out of the recording booth.

"Look, you need to go and talk to her or something" Peyton let out a scoff.

"What am I supposed to say Mia?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, before Mia could give her an answer Peyton went on. "Hey Brooke, sorry I couldn't say I love you to your face?"

"You don't have to plan what you're going to say to her" Mia's voice was soft. "Because when you talk to her the words are going to come from your heart" Peyton gave her a soft smile. "Go Peyton"

"We really should finish the song" Mia rolled her eyes and shoved Peyton till she stood up.

"Get out of here" She said with a laugh.

"Thank you" Peyton threw her one more smile before taking off.

-  
>Brooke was almost done one of her sketches when her favourite song from her favourite movie began to play, 'Don't you forget about me' by the Simple Minds came through the radio. A smile graced Brooke's face, she put her pencil down and got up. She moved to the radio and turned the volume up, slowly she began to dance to the song. Knowing that there was no one in the store she let herself go, the music was loud enough and she was so lost in the dance that she didn't hear the door open.<p>

Brooke turned in the middle of her dance and Peyton was standing there with a smile, Brooke jumped from shock before she stopped from embarrassment.

"Breakfast club, really?" Brooke let out a small laugh. "Something never change"

Brooke turned the radio off before facing Peyton again.

"It's a great movie and that's a great song" Brooke folded her arms and tilted her head. "Just because you don't like either shouldn't ruin it for the rest of us" Peyton laughed as she nodded.

"The dance was cute" Peyton gave her a smile and after a moment it was returned, Brooke lifted her head and locked eyes with Peyton.

"So, what are you doing here?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I was in the recording studio with Mia and I couldn't focus on anything" Peyton cleared her throat before continuing. "I can't focus because all I can do is think about you, for the last few days you've been the only thing on my mind. Hell I've even dreamed about you" Brooke let out a small laugh. "All I can think about is walking in here, walking up to you and doing this"

Peyton walked over to Brooke, grabbed Brooke by her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Brooke was in shock before her brain kicked in, her hands latched on to the lapels of Peyton's coat. Brooke parted her lips when she felt's Peyton tongue and met it half way. When air became a necessity they pulled back, but kept their arms around each other. Peyton put her forehead against Brooke's, their eyes still closed and their breaths uneven.

"I love you" Peyton said against her lips as soft as a whisper.


	15. Does happiness last?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Tree Hill, if I did there would have never been a Layton :( ew **

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews it wa amazing to read what you guys thought about the last chapter thank you so much, alerts and favs, I really love the feedback it really helps me with my writing knowing that you guys like the story, you guys are the best. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Love forever and always.**

Brooke was on her side watching a sleeping Peyton, Peyton who was on her side facing Brooke. They hadn't done anything last night, Brooke closed the store up and they went back to her place. Soft kisses were shared and light conversation was made, then they just spent the night with each other.

Peyton's eyes began to flutter open, Brooke smiled at her and Peyton gave her a tired smile back.

"Morning" Brooke whispered.

"I forgot how good it was to wake up beside you" Brooke smiled at Peyton's words.

Peyton lifted her head and kiss Brooke softly, but it didn't stay that way. Soon the kiss started to get heated, but before it could get too heated Brooke pulled away causing Peyton to frown.

"We have a lot to talk about" Peyton nodded before putting her head back on the pillow.

"I know we do" Peyton wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist. "Right now?"

"No, not right now" Brooke began to sit up and Peyton followed. "We can go to breakfast and talk then"

"Sounds good" Peyton walked over to Brooke and kissed her quickly. "Love you"

"I love you too"

-  
>Lucas opened his front door and smiled at his sister-in-law, brother and nephew; he opened it wider and let them in.<p>

"Hey guys" Lucas hugged Haley and Jamie.

"Hey" Lindsay walked into the kitchen and smiled at three, before pulling all of them into a hug.

"Are you ready to go?" Nathan asked as he took the basketball from Jamie.

"Yeah, let's go" Lucas turned to Lindsay and kissed her. "I'll see you later"

Nathan did the same to Haley before they both left.

"Aunt Lindsay can I watch TV?" Jamie looked up at Lindsay with his cute eyes.

"Sure" She answered with a smile.

Haley wrapped an arm around Lindsay's shoulder and they walked together to the living room.

Outside Nathan and Lucas are making their way to the River Court.

"NBA scouts are coming to town" Lucas looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious man?" Nathan nodded.

"Yeah and I want to try out for them" Nathan began to dribble the ball. "Will you help me train? It's like three weeks away"

"Yeah, of course man" Lucas slapped him on the back. "Did you tell Haley?"

"Not yet, I don't want to get her hopes up for nothing" Lucas nodded.

"Are we back together?" Brooke looked up from her bowl of fruit and thought over what Peyton asked.

"I don't know if it's that easy Peyton" Brooke took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "It's not like this is a new relationship for us, we're starting from a broken engagement...From a lot of hurt, anger and bitterness"

-  
>"So, what are we going to do?" Peyton asked before taking a sip of her own coffee.<p>

"Go back to when it was all simple" Peyton nodded with a small smile.

"Back to when we used to have dates every Friday night, when we used to smile more" This time Brooke nodded.

"Take is slow and see where it goes" Brooke reached across the table and took Peyton's hand in her own. "Learn how to trust each other again"

Peyton interlocked their fingers before raising Brooke's hand and kissing her fingers.

"I like that, I just what there to be an 'us' again" Brooke gave her a smile.

"Me too" Peyton returned the smile.

"Are we going to tell the guys?" Brooke shrugged.

"We can tell them that we're starting to date again, but that we're taking it slow" Brooke's smiled again when Peyton kissed her fingers once again.

"I think we should, they always supported us" They both let out a small laugh.

"That's true" Before either of them could say anything Brooke's phone went off. "Oh look its Haley, that's a little creepy" Brooke said with a laugh. "Hey Hales"

_"Hey Brooke, Lindsay and I were talking about having a get together so we decided to have it at my place tonight. Are you in?" _

"Hell yeah, Peyton and I want to talk to you guys anyway" She said, while smiling at Peyton.

_"You're with Peyton?"_

Brooke had to move the phone away from her ear, it was so loud Peyton even heard it across the table.

"We'll talk about it tonight" Brooke tried to end the conversation but Haley wasn't having it.

_"Oh my God Brooke, this is huge!"_

"Haley, please do make this a big deal because we aren't" Peyton had to laugh when Brooke slapped her forehead for saying anything at all.

_"Fine, fine but when we talk tonight I want details, do not hold out on me Davis" _

"We'll see you at seven Haley" Brooke hung up before Haley could say anything else.

-  
>"Brooke is with Peyton!" Haley yelled as soon as Nathan and Lucas walked back into the house.<p>

"What?" Both the boys asked at the same time.

"Haley called Brooke because we're having a get together-"Lucas cut her off.

"We are?" Lindsay shook her head.

"No, they are" Lindsay pointed between Haley and Nathan.

"We are?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Yeah you are" Lindsay answered for Haley before continuing. "So when she called Brooke, Brooke said that she and Peyton wanted to talk to us about something"

Nathan and Lucas both smiled at each other.

"So are they back together?" Nathan asked after ruffling his son's hair.

"I don't know" Haley answered with a shrug. "They said that they would talk to us about it tonight...And not to make it a big deal"

"Then Haley, don't make it a big deal" Lucas said with a laugh, both Lindsay and Haley scoffed.

"It's not that easy Lucas" Lindsay said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes it is" Nathan said with a shrug. "They said not to make it a big deal, so we don't make it a big deal"

"Oh, you're not girls you don't understand" Haley said with a huff, both the girls got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Lucas and Nathan both shared a laugh.

"Jamie" The youngest Scott looked up at Lucas. "Wanna play some video games?" Jamie nodded and moved to sit on the couch. "We can kick your dads butt"

"You wish" Nathan took a seat on the couch as well.

-  
>"Are you ready to go?" Peyton asked, as Brooke walked out of the bedroom.<p>

"Yeah, let's go" Brooke walked up to Peyton, Peyton interlocked their fingers. Brooke gave her a smile; Peyton led them both out of the house.

It was finally time to head over to Nathan and Haley's house; both the girls were excited and nervous at the same time. They got into Peyton's comet and headed to the house.

Soon enough they got to the house, when the door was opened they were both pulled into tight hugs by Haley and Lindsay.

"Please tell us you two are back together" Brooke and Peyton both laughed, Haley pulled back and raised an eyebrow at them. "Really, are you?"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other before Peyton answered.

"We'll talk to everyone together" Brooke nodded in agreement with Peyton.

"Ugh, fine" Lindsay groaned and moved out of the way to let the girls in.

The four girls walked into the kitchen and smiled at the boys.

"Hey!" Both the boys said, standing up and hugging Brooke and Peyton.

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie hugged her legs.

"Jimmy Jam" Brook hugged him back..

"Hi Aunt Peyton" Jamie hugged her too.

"Hey good looking" Peyton hugged him back as well.

"Mama, can I go play basketball outside" Jamie pointed to the mini net in the backyard.

"Yeah, just stay where we can see you" He nodded and ran outside.

The six adults sat around the table, all eyes were on Brooke and Peyton.

"So?" Haley asked right away.

"Really Haley, just going to get straight into it?" Brooke asked causing the others to laugh.

"Can you please just answer the question, these two" Nathan pointed to Lindsay and Haley. "Having been driving us crazy"

"Fine" Peyton said with a laugh. "We're not together" All the smiles dropped.

"But, we are starting to date again and we're going to take things slow...You know, just see where it goes" Brooke finished.

"That's great you two" Lucas said with a smile. "You guys deserve happiness" Brooke and Peyton smiled at each other. "Nathan's got an announcement too"

All their eyes turned to Nathan, he took a deep breath before he started talking.

"I'm going to be trying out for the NBA" A collective 'gasp' could be heard in the kitchen.

"Oh my God" Haley had tears in her eyes, she moved over to Nathan. "That's great Nathan" She pulled him into a hug before kissing him.

"Yeah, Luke going to help me get ready for it" He lightly punched Lucas' shoulder.

The other three girls got up and pulled him into a hug as well. Once they pulled apart Nathan opened up a bottle of wine and poured it in their glasses.

"Cheers!" They said as they clicked their glasses together.

That was when Brooke notched something and she felt her heart drop.

"Where's Jamie?" That caught everyone's attention.

"Jamie!" Haley called out.

"Oh my God" Peyton said when she notched his ball in the water.

"JAMIE!" Nathan and Lucas jumped up from their seats, their glasses of wine shattering on the ground as they rushed out of the kitchen.


	16. The past comes back to haunt us all

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything

A/N: Am I an ass for leaving you guys hanging for like 3 months? Yes I am and I have no excuse as to why. I am so sorry and if you guys are still supporting this story I promise that I will never do that again. I love this story and I will not abandon it ever, I promise. I really hope that this chapter is woth the wait. Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs and alerts. Love forever and always.

Brooke and Peyton walked back into Brooke's house after the crazy event of the day, Jamie had dropped his ball into the pool and while reaching for it fell in. Lucas and Nathan had gotten him out in time but it scared the hell out of everyone.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked Brooke when she heard Brooke let out a sigh.

"I just…I just can't get rid of that image of him lying face down in that pool" Brooke closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Peyton stepped closer to Brooke, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist and pulling her closer. She placed a small kiss on the top of Brooke's head.

"I know, but he's going to be okay…Better than okay actually" Peyton felt Brooke bury her head in the crook of Peyton's neck.

"Thank God for that, but I keep thinking what if we hadn't gotten there in time?" Peyton pulled away from Brooke and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't think about that, he's perfectly fine and that's all that matters" Brooke nodded and Peyton placed a small kiss on her forehead before pulling away completely. "I should get going; I have to be at the recording studio early tomorrow"

"Alright" Brooke began to walk her to the door. "Whenever you get a break tomorrow, come to the store and maybe we can have lunch together?" Brooke asked with a small smile as she opened the door.

"I would love that" Peyton stepped outside before quickly turning back around, she placed quick kiss on Brooke's lips. "See you tomorrow"

-  
>The next day Brooke went to go visit Haley on her way to work, she parked her car in the driveway and when she got out she saw Haley and Nathan in the backyard. She began to make her way over to them.<p>

"Hey" They looked over at her.

"Hey" The married couple said together.

"Want some coffee?" Haley asked when Brooke got closer.

"No, I have to get to work" Brooke answered with a smile, she took a seat on the arm of the chair that Nathan was sitting on. "I just came to check up on Jamie, how is he?" She nudged her head toward the house.

"He's alright" Nathan answered, placing his coffee mug back down. "He's a little shaken up, but he'll be okay"

"Thank God" Brooke ran a hand through her hair before standing up again. "Alright I'm going to go to work, let me know if you guys need anything"

"We will, thanks Brooke" Haley got up to give her a quick hug.

-  
>"So what happened?" Mia asked from the recording booth.<p>

"Mia, I love you but I will kill you if you don't stop asking about Brooke. Start singing" Mia rolled her eyes.

"Just please tell me, please!" Peyton let out a laugh knowing this was not going in her favor.

"I went up to her, kissed her, told her I love her and then we went back to her place" Mia was about to say something but Peyton was quick to cut her off. "All we did was sleep" Mia let out a small laugh. "And today we're going to lunch"

"Aw that's so great, I'm so happy for you guys" Mia gave Peyton a big smile and Peyton returned it.

"But I won't be going to lunch with her if you don't start singing" Mia quickly lifted her guitar and pulled her head phones down.

"Right, let's go" Peyton laughed.

-  
>"Alright sounds good Ms. Fisher" Brooke spoke into the phone. "Why don't you come into the store tomorrow for a fitting?" She looked up when she heard the door open and smiled at Peyton, holding up a finger telling her she would be a second. "Alright, see you then bye" Brooke hung up the phone and moved away from the counter.<p>

"Hey" Peyton said with a smile, she pulled Brooke into a small kiss.

"Hey to you too" Brooke said once they pulled away.

"Ready to go?" Peyton asked, licking her lips.

"Yeah, let me just get my bag" Brooke moved away from Peyton and back around the counter, she quickly grabbed her bag and the two of them left the store.

-  
>"So, things are going good at the store?" Peyton asked before taking a bite of her chicken wrap.<p>

"Things are going great at the store" Brooke took a small sip of her drink. "I'm busy every day, but I love it" Peyton let out a small laugh.

"Good, I'm really happy for you" Silence took over, but it was comfortable.

"How are uh, things going with Mia?" Brooke asked, finally break the silence.

"She is going to be a star" Brooke smiled at the passion in Peyton's voice. "When sings it's like heaven, that girl is going to go far and she is going to be great"

"You would know, you've always had this great ear for music" Brooke reached across and placed her hand on top of Peyton's. "Mia is going to go far because you believe in her music and you believe in her. Soon your phone is going to be ringing off the hook with bands and artists wanting to be produced by Red Bedroom" Peyton smiled before leaning across and giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey Luke" Peyton waved over Brooke, Brooke looked over her shoulder and smiled at Lucas.

"Hey guys" He walked over to them and leaned down, kissing them both on the cheek. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just having lunch" Brooke answered with a small smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Nate training"

"I was going to, but I got a call from a producer who wants to make my book into a movie" Both the girls gave him a look of shock.

"Oh my God Lucas" Peyton stood up and pulled him to a hug, followed by Brooke.

"Is it someone big?" Brooke asked and Lucas shook his head.

"No, it's some up and comer but that's fine with me" Lucas said with a shrug. "This is amazing"

"This _is_ amazing" Peyton squeezed his shoulder.

"We're so proud of you Luke" Brooke kissed his cheek. "Is he meeting you here?" Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, he happens to be in town so he wants to meet now" Before he could say anything more his cell went off. "Hello…Yeah I'm here" He looked up and past Brooke. "Oh I see you" Lucas waved at the man standing at the entrance.

"Oh my God…"Peyton whispered, but Brooke heard her.

"What?" Before Peyton could say anything the man walked up to the group.

"Lucas Scott, it's nice to finally meet you" The man stuck his hand out and Lucas shook it with a smile.

"You too, Julian Barker right?" Julian nodded. "Um these are my friends, Brooke and-"

"Peyton" Julian said cutting him off, Brooke and Lucas both looked at him in shock.

"You two know each other?" Brooke asked, her eyes darting between the two people.

"Yeah" Peyton whispered, refusing to make eye contact with Brooke.

"Yeah" Julian repeated. "I'm Peyton's ex"


	17. Bridge Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**A/N Hey guys, thanks so much for all the reviews I loved reading them and thanks so much for all the support still given to the story. I know that this chap is short but I just needed it to be a kinda filler the next one will be longer I promise. Love forever and always.**

"Hey" Nathan said when he opened the front door to his house, finding Brooke on the other side.

"Hey" She gave him a small smile and he pulled her into a hug right away.

"Lucas told us what happened" He felt her nod in his shoulder.

"Do you have a second to talk?" Brooke asked once they pulled away from each other.

"I'm on my way to the river court; want to take a walk with me?" Brooke gave him another nod and they began to walk.

_-  
>"It just sucks because things were going so great with you and Brooke" <em>Haley said to Peyton over the phone.

"I know, I know. I don't know what to do; she won't answer my calls or opened the door when I come by. I mean it's been a few days and all I want to do is talk it out" Peyton said as she walked down the street heading to Brooke's store, hoping to get a word in.

_"Oh crap, I gotta go Peyton but we'll talk about this soon"_

"Yeah alright, bye" The girls hung up.

Peyton turned the corner and came face to face with Julian, he gave her a small smile and she didn't return it.

"Why haven't returned my calls?" Peyton ran a hand through her hair and took a step back when Julian took one forward.

"I have a girlfriend that's extremely pissed off that my ex's in town, ask me again why I haven't returned your calls" Julian shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" Peyton shrugged after a moment.

"I was still really hurting over her, I mean we were engaged and then we weren't" Julian gave her a small nod. "I didn't know how to get over it"

"So you used me?" Peyton shook her head.

"No Julian, of course not" She said with a small smile. "What we had was fun and easy and not serious, everything I needed after Brooke" A sad look crossed over Julian's face.

"I thought it was serious"

-  
>"Do you think I'm making this into a bigger deal than it actually is?" Brooke asked Nathan as they continued their walk.<p>

"A little bit" Brooke threw a glare at him. "Brooke, it's an ex, we all have them"

"Yeah, but all my ex's came before Peyton not after" Nathan gave her a small nod.

"I guess" Nathan dribbled the ball a few times before asking his next question. "Are you pissed because it's a guy?"

"No" She gave him a light shove. "I dated a couple of guys before Peyton, it's just…She dated someone after me"

"Did you expect her to wait around?" Brooke looked down at her feet, unsure how to answer. "Brooke, she's human she's going to fall for someone"

"It just makes me feel like she means more to me than I do to her" Nathan laughed and shook his head.

"I think you're wrong" Brooke stopped walking when something caught her eye.

"I don't" Nathan followed her line of site and saw Peyton pulling away from a hug shared with Julian.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, knowing that this was going to get bad, when he opened his eyes again he saw Peyton looking their way.

"Brooke" Peyton called; Julian turned and looked their direction as well.

"I'm out of here" Brooke turned and rushed out of there.

Nathan didn't do anything to stop her, knowing she needed the space. Peyton began to run passed him but he wrapped an arm around her waist to stop her.

"Nathan, let me go" But Nathan shook his head.

"No, she needs the space Peyton" Peyton threw him a frown.

"Space? Nathan, I haven't talked to her in days!" Nathan gave her a look of sympathy.

"She needs the time Peyton, trust me"

-  
>After finding Julian and Peyton a few hours ago Brooke's been sitting under the bridge that she had found Peyton when Peyton's mom died. Brooke wasn't sure how long she had been here but it was a while and she didn't plan on getting leaving anytime soon.<p>

"Thought I'd find you here" She turned her head and found Peyton, she turned her head back around.

"Peyton, I really need some time" Peyton didn't listen; instead she sat down beside Brooke but still gave her some space.

"I've given you time, actually I've given you days" Brooke just rolled her eyes. "Brooke, just talk to me"

"How could you not tell me that you moved on with someone?" Brooke finally turned her head to Peyton, looking her in the eyes.

"Because it's nothing" Brooke shook her head right away.

"It's everything, it means that at some point you fell out of love with me" Peyton understood now why it effected Brooke so much.

"No, I never did" Brooke simply looked away from her. "That's why I'm not with him, because I could never make it work with him because I love you"

"Then why couldn't just tell me?" Peyton let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Because it's really not a big deal" Brooke let out a sarcastic laugh and stood up, walking away from Peyton. "Brooke" Peyton stood up as well, Brooke turned back around and Peyton saw tears in her eyes.

"You moved on with someone Peyton, that is a big deal!" Brooke made no effort to stop her tears.

"Oh come on Brooke, like you've told me everyone you've moved on with!" Peyton's voice was as loud as Brooke's.

"I never moved on with anyone Peyton!" Peyton threw her a look of shock. ""I realize that I fucked up the amazing thing we had in New York, I admit to it! But not once, NOT ONCE, did I ever lose what I felt for you, you did" Brooke turned and began to walk away, speaking over her shoulder. "Deny it all you want, but it's the truth Peyton"


	18. Let's talk, let's work, let's fight

**A/N So sorry for the wait, I have no excuse, but I hope the wait is worth it, thanks so much for the reviews. Love forever and always. **

"I think you over reacted" Brooke threw Lucas a look of shock and anger from her couch.

"Over reacted, are you kidding me?" Lucas gave her a small shrug. "Oh come on, if you and Lindsay broke up and then you got back together, only to find out that she had dated someone, you wouldn't be pissed?"

"No, I'd just be happy to be with her again" Brooke rolled her eyes and Lucas moved to sit beside her. "Look Brooke, fact of the matter is you and Peyton broke up and she dated someone else. Did you really expect her to wait around for you?"

"I waited for her" Brooke answered sharply.

"You waited because you knew that deep down you felt guilty for the way you two broke up, but Peyton didn't really have a reason to feel guilty" Lucas said as he glanced down at his watch.

"No, I waited because I love her" Lucas let out a groan and threw his head back against the couch.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Brooke turned to him sharply.

"Why are you never on my side?" This time Lucas rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"I have to go and help Nathan train, please think about this Brooke, think about the thing you're letting go of" Lucas grabbed his jacket and put it on. "Let me know if you need to talk"

"Why, so you can tell me how much you're not on my side?" Brooke gave him a small smirk and he returned it. Lucas walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Tell Nate I said hi"

"I will, see you Brooke" Lucas headed to the door, he opened it and stepped out. "I love you"

"I love you too"

-  
>"I think she had a right to be mad" Nathan said as he spun the basketball on his finger, while sitting beside Peyton on the River Court bleachers.<p>

"What?" Peyton took the ball from him, ensuring she had his attention.

While Lucas was having his conversation with Brooke, Peyton was having one with Nathan.

"Look even I told Brooke that she was over reacting about this, but the more I think about it the more I understand. Come on Peyton, are you really telling me that if you found out that Brooke had dated someone else you wouldn't be just a little bit upset?" Nathan raised an eyebrow as he took the ball back.

"I'd be a little upset sure, but I wouldn't end us over this. I mean Nathan, it took forever to get back together and now it's like we're back to square one over fucking Julian" Peyton ran a hand through her hair before letting out a sigh.

"You need to look at this from Brooke's point of view" Nathan placed the ball under his foot. "She found out about you and Julian in the worst way possible"

"That's true, I should have told her I know that…I just, honestly, didn't see a reason to" Nathan nodded. "I told Julian the other day that it was nothing serious, that I needed what I had with him after Brooke. You know something fun and easy"

"You still should have told her Peyton, it was the right thing to do" Nathan placed his hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"I know" She glanced down at her watch. "Alright Luke will be here soon" She stood up on the bleacher and kissed the side of Nathan's head. "Tell you brother that I said hi" Peyton stepped down and began to walk away. "Wait, so originally you thought that Brooke was over reacting?" Nathan nodded. "Why couldn't you just stay on my side?" Peyton gave him a playful look.

"Peyton" She raised her hands in defence.

"Kidding" She gave him a smile and he returned it before walking away.

-  
>Later that day Brooke was in her store, staring at her cell phone and was debating with herself on whether she should call Peyton or not. She looked up when she heard the chimes to her door go off, she frowned when she saw Julian walked in. He looked as uncomfortable to be there as Brooke felt to have him there.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Brooke tossed her cellphone down and crossed her arms.

"I want to talk to you about Peyton" Julian stepped as close as he could to her without invading her personal space.

"Oh yeah, want to tell me about all the sexy time you had together?" Brooke raised her eyebrow and Julian let out a sigh of frustration.

"Look, the relationship I had with Peyton meant something to me" Brooke's hands turned into a fist and she had to control herself from punching him. "But she told me that it basically meant nothing to her" Julian quickly said, seeing the anger in Brooke's eyes. "She wants to be with you, she loves you, e being here hasn't changed that at all" Julian let out a sigh and placed his hands on her desk. "I made the mistake of letting Peyton go, she might have been the best thing that ever happened to me, but I let her go. Don't make the same mistake as me; don't let that incredible woman go"

Julian tuned and was headed out of the store, but Brooke's voice stopped him.

"You're here for Lucas, I get that you didn't come here with the intention of winning Peyton back" Brooke stepped out from behind the desk. "So stay for Lucas if he still wants you around, but I need you to stay away from Peyton. I know you won't be able to do it all the time, if Lucas invites you to hang with us then there's not much I can do…But I need you to stay away from her when she's alone, because frankly Julian I don't know you so I don't trust you"

"Alright, I can live with that" He nodded once and head out of the store.

Peyton knocked on her girlfriends or maybe ex-girlfriends by now, and waited for an answer. Brooke opened the door and gave Peyton a small smile; she stepped aside and let the blond in. they made their way to the living room before Peyton began talking.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about Julian, but if I lose you over this-"Brooke cut her off.

"You're not going to lose me" Broome stepped closer to Peyton. "I'm sorry that I blew up about this, I'm not going to be without you again Peyton. Believe it or not it took Julian to show me how much I can't be without you"

"Julian?" Peyton frowned at her.

"Yeah, he came to the store to talk to me about you" Peyton was about to interrupt but Brooke continued over her. "And I saw how miserable that guy is without you, and there was this second where I saw myself in his shoes and I never want to be like that. I never want to feel the pain of not having you in my life again"

"Good, because I don't want to feel that pain either" Peyton took Brooke's hands and pulled her closer. "I love you so much Brooke, and I just want to work through this"

"I love you too Peyton, we will work though this I promise" Peyton leaned in to kiss Brooke, but Brooke pulled away before their lips could connect. "But I asked Julian to stay away from you and I need you to do the same, I really can't handle the two of you being alone together. I'm sorry if it sounds selfish, but I don't trust him with you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah Brooke, that's okay, I just want us to be okay" Brooke connected their forehead again.

"We are" Peyton leaned into kiss Brooke again, and this time Brooke let their lips connect.


	19. Ring, Ring, Who is it?

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Hey guys I am really sorry about the wait, thank you all for pushing me to keep this story going. I had a bit of a problem as to where I was going to take this story without it being repetitive but I have found a whole new plot line and I really like where I plan on taking this. I hope you guys are gonna like where this story is going and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love forever and always. **

"Brooke won't sleep with me" Haley looked up from her desk and paper work, frowning at Peyton.

"I'm sorry, what?" Peyton took a seat in front of her and let out a sigh.

"Brooke won't sleep with me" Haley ran a hand through her hair.

"Gotta start from the beginning babe" Haley said with a laugh.

"It's been the same thing for the last few weeks, we'll get hot and heavy and then she'll just stop and make up some excuse to why she has to leave" Peyton looked away from Haley and started playing with the stapler on her desk.

"Well Peyton, the last time you two slept together you were gone the next day" Haley's tone was gentle; she knew that was a touchy subject for Peyton.

"I know and I owned up to that, but I'm never going to do that again" Haley gave her nod.

"Maybe you need to tell her that, I mean have you talked to her about it?" Peyton shook her head. "Then talk to her"

"How do I bring that up though?" Peyton didn't let Haley answer. "Hey Brooke I know you love me and all, but why won't you have sex with me?"

"Not like that you big dork, just ask her why she's scared to be intimate with you" Peyton started at Haley for a few moments, silence taking over for a few seconds before Peyton broke it.

"Yeah, I'll figure something out" Peyton stood up and headed out of Haley's classroom.

"Glad I could help!" Haley called to Peyton retreating form.

-  
>"Thanks for shopping at COB, come again" Millie said to a customer as she walked away.<p>

"Everything going alright?" Brooke asked, walking out of her office.

"Yeah" Millie moved away from the counter and walked beside Brooke. "How's everything going with Peyton?"

"Things are amazing" A smile graced Brooke's face. "I mean we haven't been this great since we first started dating"

"That's great Brooke, and Julian is respecting your wish?" Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, he's been around but as far as I know he's never been around Peyton alone" Brooke paused for a moment. "I think she would tell me if they were alone, I really think she wants to make this work and wouldn't really do anything to ruin it"

"Then how come you haven't slept with her yet?" Brooke threw Millie a look of shock. "What, you think I don't know the different phases of 'uptight Brooke'?" Millie let out a chuckle. "This 'uptight Brooke' is really just 'horny Brooke'" Brooke let out a laugh of her own.

"I want to sleep with her" Brooke began, taking a breath before continuing. "I mean she's Peyton, she's hot and I know she's amazing in bed" They both laughed. "I'm just scared" The humor of the situation was taken away, Brooke let her walls down and Millie could see just how scared she was. "I'm scared she's going to walk away, that I'm not going to be good enough" Tears built up and Brooke was quick to wipe them. "I mean its stupid right? I know she loves me, and I love her, and I know she doesn't want to ruin this…I'm just scared"

"It's not stupid Brooke" Millie guided them to take seat, taking Brooke's hands in hers. "You have every right to be scared, and I'm sure that Peyton understands that. You need to understand that things are different this time Brooke, she made a mistake and she will never do it again. Peyton loves you way to much to do that again, anyone with eyes and half a brain could see that" Brooke laughed at that. "You have to let that go, you can't keep living in the past…You have to live in the now"

"Thank you" Brooke said with a smile.

"I love you Davis" Millie kissed Brooke's hand before standing up. "Now have sex with your girlfriend"

"Fine I'll have sex with my girlfriend" Brooke got up and began heading to her office. "But I'm only doing it for you" They both laughed.

-  
>Brooke stepped out of her store later that night, getting ready to go home and get dressed before have a night in with Peyton at Peyton's, she was about to get into her car when she heard what sounded like a camera going off. Brooke looked around to find the source of the noise; she heard it go off again but couldn't see a flash so she summed it up as her imagination. Brooke got into her car and headed to her place, there was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that she just couldn't explain.<p>

-  
>"Mm" Peyton moaned as she broke away from Brooke's lips, moving her own lips to Brooke's neck.<p>

After they ate dinner they decided to watch a movie, sometime during the movie they began to share small kisses, which turned into a make-out session, which lead them to where they are right now. On the couch, Brooke straddling Peyton's lap, and caught up in a heavy make-out session.

Peyton pulled back when she felt Brooke's hands move up her shirt, Brooke leaned back a bit so she could make some room to remove Peyton's shirt. Brooke tossed the shirt on to the floor before re-connecting their lips, Peyton pulled back from the kiss before it could get too intense.

"What?" Brooke asked, not being able to read the look on Peyton's face.

"Isn't this the part where you come up with some excuse to leave?" Brooke smirked before leaning down and kissing Peyton briefly.

"Not tonight" Brooke pulled her own shirt over her head. "I'm done being scared, I want you"

"I love you" Peyton whispered, a look of love filled her eyes.

"I love you too" Brooke leaned down and they were kissing again.

Peyton shifted them so she could lay Brooke down on the couch, moving above her and keeping their lips locked. Peyton moved her lips back to Brooke's neck and sucked hard, knowing it would leave a mark but not entirely caring. She moved away from Brooke and pulled her jeans down; she took her own jeans off before settling herself between Brooke's legs.

Soon their panties and bars are gone and they are fully connected to each other, this time the love that was coming from both of them was unbelievable. Brooke groaned when Peyton's lips wrapped around her nipple, her hand latched on to Peyton's hair keeping her in place.

When Brooke couldn't take it anymore she pulled Peyton up to her and reconnected their lips, biting down lightly on Peyton's bottom lip and the soothing it with a swipe of her tongue. She separated their lips with a groan when she felt Peyton roll her hips against her; Brooke wrapped her legs around Peyton's waist and met Peyton's thrusts with her own.

It had been so long wince the two of them had been together, that it didn't take long for either of them to fall over the edge of pleasure. That was the first time; they continued to make love the rest of that night…Right there on the couch, having no mind to move anywhere else.

-  
>Brooke woke up to the sound of a phone ringing, she opened her eyes and saw the TV still on, she looked over her shoulder as best as she could with the small room the couch gave them, and smiled at Peyton. Peyton had one arm wrapped around Brooke and the other was under Brooke's head, Brooke's attention was taken away from her girlfriend by the phone that kept on ringing. Brooke realized that it was her phone; she reached over to her purse on the ground and opened it. She dug into the purse with a little bit of struggle and pulled out her phone; she looked at the ID and didn't recognize the number.<p>

"Hello?" Brooke answered; there was silence on the other end. "Hello?" Brooke moved the phone away from her ear to see if the call had dropped, but it hadn't. "Hello?" Brooke pressed the phone tighter to her ear and then she heard it, breathing. "Who the hell is this?" Brooke sat up on the couch, the movement woke Peyton up. "I can hear you breathing" Suddenly the call ended, Brooke looked down at her phone with a frown.

"Everything okay?" Brooke looked over her shoulder at Peyton and gave her a tight smile.

"Yeah, wrong number" Brooke put the phone back in her purse before snuggling up to Peyton again.

"Want to go to the bedroom?" Peyton asked, placing small kisses on Brooke's shoulder.

"No, I'm too comfortable here" Peyton laughed, wrapping her arms tighter around Brooke.

The uneasy feeling that Brooke had earlier came back, something didn't feel right.


	20. From Mys-Ter-Y

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey look who updated fast! Must be a good day in writing for me, to be honest guys I have had a crazy flow for the stories I've been working on and a lot of that is owed to YOU GUYS. Thank you so much for all the reviews and such, once again thank you for inspiring me to continue writing this story and not just let it slide. Enjoy this chapter, love forever and always. **

Peyton woke up the next day to the smell of bacon, eggs, and coffee. She stretched on the couch before sitting up and looking over her shoulder, she saw Brooke cooking and dancing around the kitchen. Brooke had on nothing but one of Peyton's shirts, her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and her face was make-up free. Peyton had never seen anything more beautiful, Peyton moved to get up but saw on the coffee table some clothes neatly folded for her to wear. She grabbed the sweatpants and the oversized hoddie, once she put it on she made her way over to Brooke.

"Something smells amazing" Brooke looked over her shoulder and smiled at Peyton.

"Hey babe" Once Peyton was close enough; she wrapped her arms around Peyton's shoulders and gave her a quick kiss.

"Hi" Peyton kissed her once more. "You cooked breakfast" Peyton said looking over Brooke's shoulder.

"I did" Brooke moved away from Peyton and back over to the food. "Why don't you wash up and then we'll eat"

"Sounds good" As she made her way to her bathroom she turned on the stereo, giving Brooke some music to dance to. "I love you, B" Brook turned to Peyton and gave her a blinding smile.

"I love you too, P. Sawyer" Brooke blew her a kiss and then a wink.

-  
>A few days had gone by and everything seemed to be going great, Tree Hill was drama free and it made everyone happy. Brooke didn't hear anything more from her mysterious caller in the last few days, which made her grateful because right now all she wanted to do was bask in the love of her girlfriend.<p>

Brooke walked into her store and smiled at Mille, Mille returned it before practically skipping to Brooke.

"Oh no" Brooke joked. "What has you that happy?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll look the same soon" Brooke raised a questioning eyebrow. "Someone sent you flowers; I kept them in your office"

Brooke laughed before making her way to the office, or rather pushed by a very excited Millie. Brooke walked into her office and saw the flowers sitting on her desk; a small smile graced her face as she made her way over to the flowers.

"Who is it from?" Brooke asked.

"Probably the girl you're sleeping with" Brooke rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

"It's just Peyton isn't the flowers kind of girl, she'd rather give me a mix CD" Brooke began to look for a card but found none. "There isn't a card"

"Peyton probably assumed that you would know it's from her" Millie answered with a shrug.

"What did I just say?" Mille rolled her eyes this time.

"Look it's a simple gesture that people do for the ones they love, just call her and thank her" Mille nudged her shoulder before walking out of the room.

After staring at the flowers for a moment longer, Brooke pulled out her phone and called Peyton.

_"Hey baby"_

"Hey Peyton, I love them" Brooke ran her fingers over the flowers.

_"Love what?"_

"The flowers, I love them so much thank you" She could hear Peyton let out an uneasy laugh.

_"Brooke, I didn't send you flowers" _

"What?" That fear began to creep up once more.

_"I didn't send you flowers, is there someone I should know about"_

"No, no of course not" Brooke laughed, knowing Peyton was joking. Though hers was forced, but she hoped that Peyton wouldn't notice. "Listen babe, I gotta go…We'll do dinner tonight"

_"Alright, see you then"_

"Bye" Brooke hung up and stared at the flowers. "Millie!"

"Yeah" Mille answered as she walked into the room.

"Did you see who delivered these flowers?" Brooke asked.

"It was just a delivery guy' Mille frowned when she saw the look on Brooke's face. "Brooke, what's going on?"

"Are you sure he was a delivery guy?" Mille nodded.

"Yeah, the truck that he used I've seen a million times" Mille felt a slight fear begin to creep up into her. "Brooke, you're scaring me…What's going on?"

"Peyton didn't send the flowers" Brooke stepped away from the flowers, as if they were going to somehow attack her.

"Oh" Mille turned to the flowers, slightly frowning, if wasn't Peyton then who? "Oh Brooke, it might be that family that you help out last night" Brooke through her a questioning look. "Remember that mom and her daughter, her daughter wanted some clothing but her mom couldn't afford it and you gave it to her for free"

"Oh yeah!" It was like a light bulb went off in Brooke's head. "You think they sent it?"

"Yeah, of course" Mille gave her a smile. "It's probably just their way of thanking you"

"I guess, I mean that makes sense" After a moment Brooke smiled. "Yeah, alright"

"Brooke, why did it have you so scared?" Brooked looked at Mille, unsure how to answer. She never brought the mystery caller up to Peyton, because when they stopped she felt like she never had to. "Remember that guy I told you about, Ian Banks?"

"Psycho Derek?" Brooke nodded.

"Yeah, well sometimes I get scared that he's out" It was the best answer she could give Mille right now.

-  
>Brooke walked into her house and smiled when she saw the gang there, she bent down and welcomed Jamie into a tight hug.<p>

"Hi guys" Brooke said as she pulled away from the hug and walked over to them.

"Hey baby" Peyton got up from the couch and kissed Brooke. "I know it was supposed to be just us for dinner, but we haven't all been together in a while so I thought this would be fun"

"Yeah, this is great" Brooke walked further into the room and greeted everyone. "Should I order something?"

"Nope" Lucas spoke up. "Already done, should be here soon"

"I'll get the plates" Peyton said, moving towards the kitchen.

"I'll help" Lindsay made her way over to the kitchen.

"Nate" Brooke turned her attention to the younger Scott. "Are you ready for tomorrow, NBA try outs man"

"I know, I know" Nathan said with a laugh. "I'm nervous"

"I don't know why" Lucas laughed. "I mean you're going to blow them away"

"Or fall on my face" Brooke reached out and kick Nathan's shin. "Ow"

"Don't be a dumbass" Brooke said with a shrug.

"I've said it to you 100 times babe" Haley began with a small smile. "You're going to be great"

"Yeah daddy, stop being a dumbass" All eyes turned to Jamie.

"Hey, watch your mouth James!" Haley scolded.

"Aunt Brooke said it!" Brooke covered her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"Aunt Brooke is a grown up" Nathan said lightly.

"And has no flitter" Luca mumbled, causing him to get punched by Nathan.

"Here babe" Peyton handed Brooke a glass of wine before sitting next to her, Lindsay moving to sit next to Haley.

"Thanks" Brooke sipped her wine, intertwining her fingers with Peyton's.

"So you got flowers today?" Peyton asked with a smirk.

"What, from who?" Haley asked.

"Well I thought they were from Peyton, but it turns out that it was just a grateful customer" Brooke answered with a small smile.

"Be careful of those 'grateful' customers, those are the ones that are crazy" Luca said with a small laugh.

-  
>The next morning Brooke woke up to an empty space in her bed, she got up and began to head to her bathroom. She walked out of bedroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw another vase of flowers on her kitchen table, the same type of flowers that were sitting on her office desk. Brooke felt her heart start to beat fast, fast enough to cause her problems with breathing. Brooke slowly began to make her way over to the flowers; she saw a note folded neatly in front of the vase. Brooke picked it up and read.<p>

_Another one of your crazy- I mean grateful-customers? Lucas is sounding more rand more right, KIDDING. P. Sawyer._

Brooke put the note down and stared at the flowers, how the hell did her customer know where she lived? As if on cue her phone began to ring, she lifted it of the table and saw 'unknown caller' after taking a deep breath Brooke answered it.

"Hello" Just like the night in Peyton's house, no answer just breathing. "Who the fuck are you, why won't you just leave me alone?" Brooke felt tears build up, all she heard was more breathing. "Please just…Leave me alone.

_"Did you like the flowers, Brooke?" _The deep voice on the other side of the phone finally talked, hanging up as soon as the question was asked.


	21. Closer

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response, I love you all so much. I am so sorry about the wait, I have excuse for this but I truly am sorry. Thanks to everyone who was pushing me to update, I promise I am never going to leave this story unfinished. BTW did everyone see Hill on Gray's Anatomy? This girl just loves to play characters that ruin relationships hahah, but we love her. Love forever and always.**

"I already told you, I don't know who he is!" Brooke yelled at the officer's face.

"Ma'am I need you to calm down" The officer spoke to Brooke without looking up from his files, his voice held no emotion.

"And I need you to take this seriously" Brooke made a move to get up but stopped when Peyton placed her hand onto her arm.

"I told you Ma'am, I will have a detective consult you as soon as one is free" The officer said, same tone in his voice.

"Are you kidding me?" Brooke's voice rose just a little more. "He could be waiting outside right now, waiting for me to step outside and then kill me!"

"And then he would be arrested" A look of astonishment crossed Brooke's face, not believing what she just heard.

"And I would be dead" She hissed out.

"Look I get it" The officer finally looked up from his files. "You're a celebrity and you're used to everything happening on your time and when you say so, at the snap of a finger. Let me tell you something, I don't care who you-"Peyton cut the officer from his rant.

"Hey!" The officer turned his eyes to Peyton. "She's not acting like that, she's scared and she has every reason to be…This isn't the first time we've had to deal with something like this, so do me two favours. One, pull your head out of your ass because it's not a hat. Two, find a damn detective in this giant police station that can take five fucking seconds to listen to her case!"

"I'll look at her case" The girls looked over their shoulders, behind them stood a man about their age. "Follow me ladies" The girls stood up and followed him to his desk.

"Thank you" Brooke said once they sat down.

"Of course" The detective got comfortable in his chair before throwing them both a smile. "I'm Detective Zac Mitchell; can you tell me what's been going on and please give me your names?" He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands.

"I'm Brooke Davis and this is my girlfriend Peyton Sawyer. A little while ago I got a really creepy call, unknown name and number, it was just breathing. That stopped pretty quickly, but I got some flowers delivered to my work place and I thought they were from a girlfriend or grateful customer…But they weren't, I only found that out when the same flowers were sent to my house and I got another phone call. This time he talked and he asked if I liked the flowers before hanging up" Detective Mitchell nodded with a frown.

"Well unfortunately that's not a lot to go on, but there are something things that we can do" Zac grabbed a pad and a pen; he placed it in front of Brooke. "Write down the address for your work and house, we're going to set a uniform there for a couple of days. If anything happens then they can be there to intercept it" Brooke nodded and wrote down what she needed to. "And if you want we can block unknown numbers from calling you" Brooke handed over her cell phone.

"Um there was also one night when I was on my way home that I swear I heard a camera going off, I don't know for sure though" Detective Mitchell nodded once more.

"Well there's not a lot we can do about that now" Mitchell typed a few more things on his computer before handing the phone back. "Now he shouldn't be able to call you, all blocked calls are blocked from your phone"

"Thank you" Brooke gave him a small smile.

"Um we've been through something like this before" Peyton spoke up. "Ian Banks, he stalked me for a while and then tried to kill both of us. Is there any chance that he's out and maybe the one doing this?"

"Ian Banks?" The girls nodded. "Give me one second" Zac typed for a moment or two before turning his attention back to the girls. "Nope he's still in prison; he's defiantly not our guy"

"Thank God" Peyton muttered. "How are you going to find this guy?"

"We have to wait for him to slip, I'm sorry" He gave them a shrug. "We just don't have much to go on" The girls nodded. "Any letters that you get from unknown address's, open them with gloves and then give them to us. If we get lucky we can get fingerprints from them" Mitchell opened his desk and pulled a card out and handed it to Brooke. "That's my number; if you need anything please don't hesitate to call"

"Thank you Detective Mitchell" Brooke gave him another smile before standing up.

-  
>Haley opened the door to her house and smiled at Brooke and Peyton, she let them into the house. They all made their way to the living room, where the entire gang was waiting. The three women took a seat on the couch.<p>

"How did it go?" Nathan asked.

"The detective we talked to, Detective Mitchell, said there isn't much they could do because there isn't much to go on" Brooke began to explain. "He did block all unknown calls from my cell, and he's going to put an officer outside the house and COB" Brooke leaned her arms on her knees and put her head into her hands. "Why is this happening?"

"They're going to catch him" Lindsay told her, leaning across the coffee table and placing her hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Yeah Brooke, you have to keep believing that" Lucas moved from his spot to sit beside her. "Till then I don't think you should be alone" Brooke raised her head and frowned at Lucas. "I mean it, we don't know where this guy could be and I think it's best if you're not alone"

"I agree" Brooke turned from Lucas and looked at Peyton. "I know you love to be independent Brooke, but Lucas is right" Peyton took Brooke's hand into her own. "I'm going to stay with you until this thing ends"

"And we'll all take turns to take you to and from work" Haley spoke next, placing a supporting hand on Brooke's knee.

"Guys no" Brooke shook her head. "I love for this, but you can't do this, you all have lives"

"Yeah we do" Nathan spoke up. "We have lives that you are a huge part of, we don't want to lose you and if that means keep you in our site most of the time…So be it, as long as it keeps you around" Brooke smiled at Nathan's words; tear's hitting the bridge of her eyes.

"I love you guys so much" A small sob escaped her lips and Peyton laughed before pulling her into her arms.

-  
>"It's so weird" Brooke said, she was looking out the window in her living room.<p>

"What is?" Peyton moved behind Brooke and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman.

"Seeing a police officer sitting outside my house because I'm being stalked…It's just so celebrity cliché" They both let out a small laugh. "Are you okay?" Brooke let the curtain drop on the window before turning in Peyton's arms.

"What?" Peyton laughed. "Brooke, you're the one going through this"

"But like you said, we've been through this before" Brooke wrapped her own hands around Peyton shoulder's. "You've been through this before; it must be bringing back some really hard memories"

"I fought my monster Brooke, now it's your turn" Peyton put her forehead against Brooke's. "You helped me with Ian and I'll help you with whoever this guy is" Peyton closed her eyes and Brooke followed her lead.

"I love you" Brooke whispered.

"I love you too" Peyton connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

-  
>A man dressed in all black stepped under a street light; he glared at the police cruiser sitting outside Brooke's house. He lifted his hood and covered his head before moving to the house closest to him, his plan was to hop fences till he got to Brooke's house. He was almost certain that the officer wouldn't see him and if the officer did see him then…Well he had go to certain measure that he wouldn't be caught, as the though crossed his mind he placed a hand over the gun that was tucked into the waistband of his jeans. He secured his backpack on both shoulder before he began to hop the fences leading to Brooke's house.<p>

His feet hit the ground for the last time; he put his hands on his knees and caught his breath back. He was fairly athletic and so fitness was never an issue but hoping fences was not an easy task, after catching his breath he crouched down and began to walk around the back of Brooke's house. He looked through windows till his eyes finally landed on the window he wanted, it was on the side of the house but was still unseen by the cruiser. He could see the shadow of the cruiser but the car itself was out of site, he let out a breath when he realized that he was in the clear for now.

He looked into the window and saw Brooke asleep in the bed, Peyton arms wrapped around her. He clenched his fists at the site, he wanted nothing more than to rip the two apart. He closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath; there would be time for that in the future...He would get his chance to wrap his arms around Brooke. He opened his eyes and started at Brooke a moment longer before dropping to his knees, he removed his backpack and placed it in front of him. He opened it and pulled out the camera he had inside, a highly professional camera, he wanted to make sure that he would get the best pictures possible of Brooke. He closed the backpack and slung it back over his shoulders; he stood up and pointed the camera at Brooke. He focused the camera before quickly snapping five photos.

Once he did he dropped to a crouch and quickly moved away from the window and into the backyard, where he quickly put the camera back in the bag. He looked over his shoulder to make sure no one caught on before going back over the fences.

-  
>Brooke's eyes snapped open, she was sure that a flash went off in her room. When he eyes opened they were met with her window, her window that showed her nothing expect her neighbour's house. Brooke thought that maybe she just imagined it, but a nagging feeling in her stomach told her otherwise, she looked over her shoulder and saw Peyton still asleep. Brooke turned back to the window before moving Peyton's arm and sitting up on the bed. She reached to the floor and grabbed Peyton's oversized shirt, she put it on before standing up.<p>

Brooke made her way to the window and looked outside; she saw nothing but the grass. Brooke ran a hand over her eyes and through her hair; she shook her head and let out a small sigh.

_I must be going crazy. _

Brooke headed to the front of her house, she just need to make sure that the officer was still outside and still alive...If she planned on going back to sleep then she needed to do this. Brooke took slow steps to her living room, afraid that maybe someone was in the house. She finally made it to her living room window and pulled the curtain back slowly and let out her breath when she saw the officer still in his car, drinking a coffee and fiddling with his radio.

"Brooke?" Brooke dropped the curtain and held her heart in shock as she spun around.

"Fuck Peyton" Brooke took a couple of deep breaths to calm her heart down. "You scared the shit out of me"

"Sorry, are you okay?" Peyton tightened the sheets around her body before stepping slightly closer to Brooke; Brooke nodded with a small smile. "It's three in the morning babe"

"I know…I thought I…Heard something" Brooke gave her a small shrug.

"Alright" Peyton started at her for a moment longer before outstretching her hand. "Come back to bed"

"Yeah" Brooke took her hand and the two made their way back to the bed room.

Peyton got back into the bed and Brooke moved to the window in her room, she stared out of it for a moment before pulling the curtains closed; feeling just a little more safe. Brooke got back into the bed and smiled when Peyton arms wrapped around her.


	22. Accept my Love

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response, I love you all so much. So this chapter was a really long time coming and something kinda big happens, depending how you look at it I guess. I wanted to get something out there I got myself a job so finding time to write is going to be slightly tougher, but I promise to update as fast as I can and I promise I will never leave this story hanging. Love forever and always. **

"Brooke, I can make you your own platter" Peyton aid with a laugh as Brooke continued to take her fruit.

"No, no" Brooke took a bite out of her strawberry. "I'm not hungry"

"Babe, you're eating more than I am" Peyton leaned over the table and kissed Brooke before pushing the platter towards Brooke.

"Thank you" Brooke threw Peyton a smile as she ate another piece of fruit.

"So, last night" Brooke simply stared at Peyton, willing her to go on. "What woke you up?"

"I don't know, I just…I just woke up and then of course I needed to check around" Brooke shrugged.

"You can talk to me, Brooke" Peyton reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Brooke's.

"I'm scared, Peyton" Brooke admitted, shoving the plate of fruit aside and holding Peyton's hand tighter. "I don't understand why this is happening and I just want it to end" Brooke looked away from Peyton when she felt tears build up. "I just want to feel safe again"

"Oh Brooke" Peyton moved to Brooke and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be okay, they'll find him and this will all be over"

"Yeah" Brooke nodded into her shoulder. "I love you"

"I love you too" Peyton pulled away and kissed her softly.

The moment was interrupted when the doorbell was rung, Peyton moved away from Brooke and headed to the door. When she opened it she saw the officer that had been parked outside all night, standing outside with a small smile and a brown envelop in his hands.

"Hi ma'am" He gave her a small nod. "A man wanted to drop this off, he looked like a bike messenger. Would you mind opening this in front of me, so I know everything is okay?"

"Of course" Peyton opened the door wider and let the officer in.

"Hi offer" Brooke threw him a smile when he walked into the kitchen.

Peyton handed Brooke the envelope and took a seat at the table, Brooke tore it open and pulled out the contents. Brooke covered her mouth and dropped the pictures on the table, tears sprung to her eyes as she stared at pictures of herself at different times and different days, of herself sleeping and doing many other things. The officer took one look at the pictures before taking off out the door, jumping into his cruiser and driving the last direction he saw the bike messenger.

-  
>"I already told you man" The young bike messenger, Kris Snow, groaned out. "I don't ask questions, I just pick up the package and deliver it, that's it"<p>

"What's his name?" Detective Mitchell asked.

"I don't know" The answer frustrated Mitchell further.

"What did he look like?" Kris shrugged again.

"I don't know" When he saw the anger flare in Mitchell's eyes, he was quick to explain further. "I went to place he asked me to pick up the package from, when I got to there it was a house. On the front steps was the brown envelope with a sticky note that said 'delivery' and the address to where I was supposed to deliver it"

"So you never saw his face?" Kris shook his head. "How did he pay you?"

"He doesn't pay me, the company pays me. I get paid on commission, the amount of deliveries I make in a day equals my pay" Mitchell nodded.

"Alright, this is what you're going to do for me" Mitchell sat down at the interrogation table; he pushed a pad and pen towards Kris. "You're going to write the address to the place you got the package from"

Detective Mitchell walked out of the interrogation room and headed back to his desk, where he saw Brooke and Peyton waiting for him. He gave them a small smile as he got closer, moving around them to take a seat at his desk.

"What did he say?" Brooke asked, hoping this was all coming to an end.

"Well he couldn't really give us much, he never saw the guy all he had was an address" Mitchell put the pad on his desk.

"I want to go with you" Brooke said immediately.

"What?!" Both Peyton and Mitchell yelled.

"Hell no, Brooke" Peyton gave her a firm look.

"I have to agree with her" Mitchell pointed at Peyton. "I don't want you anywhere near this"

"I want to see this guy, I want to know who he is" Brooke persisted.

"I get it baby" Peyton took Brooke's hand into her own. "And when they catch this son of a bitch, you'll see him. I am not letting you go near this guy when he's in his own element, sorry"

"Fine" Brooke shrugged. "Fine, just finish this please"

-  
>Detective Mitchell stepped out of his car, placing his hand on his gun, he began to make his way to the house that Kris received the package from. The uniform officer that accompanied him stepped up beside him, his hand on his own gun. Mitchell gave the uniform officer a nod before knocking on the front door hard, he waited for an answer before knocking once more.<p>

"This is the police, open up!" Mitchell banged once more.

Both officers stepped back when they heard the door being unlocked, the grip on their guns became tighter but they kept it in the holster. The door finally opened to reveal an elderly man, squinting at them through his round glasses and leaning heavily on his canine.

"Can I help you boys?" The elderly man asked, his voice horse and cracked.

"Hello sir" Mitchell offered him a smile but confusion filled his eyes. "We're truly sorry for interrupting you, but do you have a son that's home?"

"Nope, nope" The man shook his head lightly. "It's been just me for a long time"

"I'm sorry sir" Mitchell said once more. "I'm going to have to check your house, if that okay with you?"

"Of course" The man struggled as he stepped aside. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, not at all sir" Mitchell threw the man another smile. "We just got some information that lead us to this house, we just want to make sure that everything in this house is okay. We can get a warrant if you would like?"

"No son, I have nothing to hide" The man gestured for them to look around the house.

Mitchell thanked him once more before he began his walk around the house, it didn't take him long to figure out that no one except for the old man was ever in this house. Mitchell walked back to the entrance of the house and thanked the man for being cooperative before leaving.

-  
>"Are you serious?" Haley asked from the kitchen, she quickly grabbed the glasses of wine with Lindsay's help; they took a seat on the couch that wasn't taken by Brooke and Peyton.<p>

"So why that house?" Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"They think that he must have just picked some random house and kept the package there" Brooke took a large gulp of her wine.

"He's smarter than they thought he would be" Peyton placed her hand on top of Brooke's thigh in a move of comfort.

"What are they going to do now?" Haley asked, fear was building inside her for her friend.

"Nothing, they're going to do nothing" Brooke downed the rest of her wine before standing up and heading to the backyard.

Silence took over the living room for a moment before Peyton broke it with a long sigh, she finished the rest wine and leaned back against the couch. Haley moved from her seat and sat down beside Peyton, taking Peyton's hand into her own.

"How are you handling all of this?" Peyton shrugged and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's hard" Peyton admitted. "It's hard and it hurts" Peyton looked over her shoulder, she could see Brooke sitting on one of the lawn chairs. "I hate seeing her so scared and broken, I hate seeing the pain in her eyes and not have the ability to take it away" Peyton took her hand back from Haley and buried her face into her hands. "I can't do anything to make this better"

_-  
>Two weeks later<em>

It had been a hell of two weeks for Brooke, this stalker was getting more bold. Brooke would receive pictures of herself at work, at her house, and when she left her place to stay at Peyton`s the pictures landed there. The phone calls became more frequent and when Detective Mitchell had his team of officers, including himself, stay with Brooke and Peyton one night to monitor the call and track it, the stalker hung up every time before they had a chance to pinpoint him.

Brooke had shut herself off, she went to work, she came home, and she ate whatever Peyton cooked and went to sleep. She wanted nothing more than to stay a home and forget that all of this was happening, but she couldn`t, because she didn`t feel safe anywhere. Sleep was out of the question, once her dreams became nightmares sleep became a rarity, and sleep without nightmares never happened.

Brooke closed up shop and walked out of her store with Millie, they made their way over to their cars.

"Are you sure you don`t want me to drop you home?" Millie asked as she opened her car door.

"I'm fine" Brooke's tone was short. "I can manage to drive home" Brooke got into the car and started it up.

Brooke was halfway to Peyton's when she realized that she didn't have her phone on her, it hit her when she tried looking for it to call Peyton to ask if Brooke should bring something for dinner. Brooke slammed the steering wheel hard; she made a quick U-turn and heard back to the store.

She parked the car outside the store and got out, looking over her shoulder to ensure no one was there…Paranoia had become a constant in her life. Brooke entered the store and turned the light on, she made a bee line for her office. On her desk she spotted her phone, she quickly grabbed it. Just as she stuffed her phone into her purse, she heard the chime on her front door ring. Fear filled Brooke's heart, She slowly walked out of her office, she let out a breath when she didn't see anyone, maybe she was just going crazy and hearing things?

"Hi Brooke" Was all she heard whispered in her ear, before a hand closed over her mouth.

She dropped her phone and purse, her hand went to the hand, gloved, hand that was covering her mouth tightly. She tried with all her might to pull it off, but was just not strong enough, exhaustion played a big part in that. The man wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to his body, he began to drag her to her office, away from anyone that might see them. Brooke's screams were muffled by his hand, she struggled to no avail, the stalker was just too strong.

In the time that it took for him to open the front door and for Brooke to step out of her office, he must have moved fast enough so that he would get the jump on her.

The man pushed her into her desk, her hip bones pressed hard into the desk and her back was held tightly against his chest. Brooke continued to struggle until she felt the cold hard metal of a gun pressed against her neck, Brooke stopped struggling instantly. She couldn't stop the shudder of disgust she felt when the hot breath of her attacker made contact with her skin, as he leaned in close to her ear.

"Why are you making this so hard, Brooke?" He whispered, he trailed the gun from her neck to her cheek and back. "I just want to love you, I just want to be everything you need" Brooke couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down her face. "I am what is best for you Brooke, you'll see that soon" Brooke felt looked at the gun from the corner of her eyes and saw him turn it so that the butt of the gun was now against her temple. "I really didn't want to have to use this, but you're just not ready to see me…But you will be…soon…I love you, Brooke, so much"

The stalker raised the gun and hit it against the side of her head, Brooke felt a sharp pain before everything went black. The stalker let her fall to the ground before kneeling over her; he pushed some hair out of her face before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to her forehead.


End file.
